Beast Boy's revenge
by BlAcKTiTaN1
Summary: Summary: When raven promises to wait for beast boy when he struggles to keep control of his Beast and leaves the tower to gain control of it. What happens when he returns a year after and finds that Raven has broken her promise and finds her with someone else. Will beast boy ever be able to recover from depression and forgive her? What happens when he lets Rage and Hate consume him
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Raven promises to wait for Beast boy when he struggles to keep control of his Beast and leaves the tower to gain control of it. What happens when he returns a year after and finds that Raven has broken her promise and finds her with someone else. Will Beast boy ever be able to recover from depression and forgive her? What happens when he lets Rage and Hate consume him and what does TRIGON have to do with it? READ AND FIND OUT.

I do not own the teen titans or any of its characters. I only own this story.

Chapter 1:

It was late in the night. All of the titans were going to bed after another movie night.

Beast boy and Raven were walking down the long hallway side by side, heading towards their own rooms. They firstly walked down to Ravens room, where they parted ways with a goodnight kiss and then as usual Beast boy would head back to his own room, where he would be doing his usual things.

As Beast boy made it back to his room and jumped onto his bed he started to think about his and Raven's relationship and about the day where he actually somewhat worked up his courage and asked Raven out. Although he didn't ask her out directly he just asked if she wanted to go out to see a movie and it kind of went on from there.

-Flashback-

Raven was attempting to concentrate as she was meditating, but she couldn't as she was still agitated about what happened earlier. "What an idiot, he should know better than others that I can't show any emotion" She thought, as she heard another book fling out of her bookcase. After some time had passed she gave up on her meditation as it wasn't really calming her down, but actually agitating her even more.

Beast boy was walking down the hall, heading towards Raven's room. He wanted to apologise for making her angry again with his mindless jokes. The reason he has been doing this for quite a while was because he loved getting the attention from her. He had actually realised it months prior, when he and Cyborg got dragged into her mind accidentally that he feels more than friendship towards Raven and now he wished that he could be more than friends with her, but the way Raven always acts with him, giving him sarcastic remarks, insults or throws him out of the living room window, he thought that there was no chance of her liking him back the same way, but he had to get this out of his chest.

Since the day Beast boy and Cyborg went into her mind he began to understand Raven in the new light and ever since then he began seeing Raven differently. He began to understand more and more why Raven was the way she was, but that didn't stop him from trying to include her in activities or trying to make her smile with his goofy jokes.

When he arrived at her door, where Raven was currently at, doing whatever. He took a deep breath and knocked on quietly, his knuckles almost not touching the steel door that separated him from the dark beauty. As he knocked on he was thinking of ways to apologise to her as usual, and how to admit his feelings towards her.

RAVEN: "Go away. I don't want to speak to anyone." She barked

BEAST BOY "It's me Beast Boy I just want to speak to you for a moment."

RAVEN: "Go away" she shouted

BEAST BOY: "Please Rae" he begged.

Raven sighed loudly as she got up and walked to her door and opened it.

She opened the door and looked at Beast boy with crossed arms, while having an emotionless look on her face.

RAVEN: "What do you want?" she barked coldly.

Beast boy snapped out of his trance and gazed towards her. "Uhh…hey Raven. Look I'm sorry for annoying you earlier. I just wanted to make you laugh."

Raven considered his apology for a moment. Beast boy did seem sincere and with that she said "It's ok" and began to turn around, closing her door with her powers.

BEAST BOY: "Raven wait" he screamed out, putting his hand between the door frame and the door preventing it from shutting.

Raven turned around slightly agitated "What?" She blurted out.

BEAST BOY: "C-c-can…we Uhh do something…ya know together?" he asked while becoming really anxious, he started to fidget with his hands while looking at Raven.

Raven raised an eyebrow slightly surprised with Beast boy about the random question, gazing at beast boy. She could sense him being nervous. "Like what?" she asked.

He looked at her with a hopeful look and said "H-how about we go out for a movie" he said, as his eyes started drifting away from her.

"Okay" She said after little consideration, her voice keeping its normal monotone. She would be lying to herself if she wasn't surprised at him. Why would he want to spend time with her, after pushing him away and throwing him out of the window on countless occasions, but she never asked him and left it at that.

Beast boy beamed "Great I'll meet you at seven in the main room" he said as he rushed out of her room, heading back to his room.

-END FLASHBACK-

They have been going out ever since that day.

Although that wasn't the only thing on his mind, he also had something else on his mind, something that he thought he had gained control over a while ago. To his surprise Raven hadn't noticed him being off for 2 weeks now.

It was the Beast that had been terrorising him again in his sleep. Nobody in the tower knew about this within the tower as he wasn't sure how others would react to the news and since the last incident with the Beast. He felt bit more secretive and less trusting towards rest of the titans. Although he knew that one day rest of the team will find out about it, he just hoped that he would be ready for when that day comes.

He just sighed in his bed as he was trying to think of the way to deal with the Beast. Not long after Beast boy felt his eyes become heavy as he felt sleep take over his body.

-Dream-

It was 7 in a morning. The Beast was stalking the tower in the form of a Beast, as he began to smell his prey in the main room; he headed towards it, feeling of thirst for blood and meat run through him. The scent was familiar to him.

Robin was playing on the game station in the main room, when the Beast silently entered the main room. The beast smiled to himself as the desire for meat became irresistible.

The main room doors opened with a 'hiss' as the Beast saw Robin in his usual spot on the couch. The room was lit by the shining sun outside. Beast creped ever so slowly towards his unsuspecting prey.

As the Beast got close enough, he leaped at his unsuspecting victim, catching him by his neck, sinking his fangs in the victim's neck. He heard his victim scream in agony as he observed his victims life force drain out him, as the Beast saw his victims eyes close behind the mask.

Once Robin stopped struggling against the Beast, he dropped Robin's lifeless form on the floor and let out the most ear piercing howl.

This woke rest of the titans in their respective room. as the titans entered the main room, to their horror they saw the Beast in front of Robin's lifeless form, about to bite into Robin.

Before the titans could do anything to defend themselves, the Beast noticed rest of the titans in the main room and made a mad dash at them, leaping at Raven. As the beast jumped at Raven's neck…

-Dream end-

A/N: (this was the first story I've ever actually wrote. this was meant to be my original first story that I would publish but I ended up losing it but now that I have found it I am gonna publish it)

Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beast boy shot up with a loud scream as the memories of his terrifying dream replayed through his mind, cold sweat running down his head while breathing and shaking uncontrollably.

He had terrified look on his face as these dreams had become more violent as time had passed, which made him more afraid of himself, which made him think of the worst case scenario as he began thinking about leaving the titans.

He glanced over at the clock which was on the night stand, which read out in red numbers 3:11.

BEAST BOY: "Great this has been going on for two weeks and I have woken up at the exact same time" he muttered to himself as he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Beast boy are you alright" he heard a familiar tone of his now girlfriend. As she opened the door she was shocked by the state of Beast boy.

He looked at her as he began feeling a lonely tear run down his cheek, before he broke down, which seemed to be like forever. He looked like he hasn't got any sleep for weeks on end, which was true partially.

Raven ran up to him and embraced him in a warm loving hug, while saying soothing words. She had only seen him once before in such a vulnerable state, which she didn't want to think about. She started to rub his back, which eventually calmed him down. After several minutes of calming him down he finally managed to stop the crying, with few lung spasms.

RAVEN: "what's going on" she asked as she pulled away from the hug, with a serious look on her face.

BEAST BOY: "I had a terrible dream" he responded truthfully, while looking at the floor. He thought that he might as well tell the truth as he was considering his decision of whether to leave or not.

RAVEN: "What was it about" she asked.

He told her about how he had lost control of the beast and how he ended up attacking everyone in the tower. He also mentioned that these dreams had been going on for some time and how he had been feeling the presence of the beast.

RAVEN: "How long have you had these dreams for" she asked.

BEAST BOY: He looked at her worrying face as he muttered "about two weeks". He then looked at the floor and said "Raven I'm scared. What if it's some kind of warning to me?"

RAVEN: "Beast boy listen it is not some type of warning. It is just reoccurring bad dream. Cyborg gave you the antidote didn't he?"

BEAST BOY: "I know, but still I can feel it in my mind, this Beast could be waiting for the perfect moment when I drop my guard to strike"

BEAST BOY: He looked at her "Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

She considered his question for a second, but when she saw his pleading eyes "Try and stop me" she said, lying down next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist. Not long after they both fell into peaceful sleep.

-The next morning-

Raven POV

The sun was shining brightly through the bedroom window. Raven's eye twitched, 'This wasn't right, sun didn't shine through my bedroom window that bright'. With that thought finished she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her bedroom but in Beast boy's instead. She turned her head towards Beast boy to find him staring at the ceiling deep in thought. "Beast boy" she asked.

Beast boy POV

'I should leave and try to tame the Beast before my dreams become a reality' he thought to himself while staring at the ceiling. 'I don't want to hurt any of my friends, especially not Raven'. 'They are like a family to me. I wouldn't be able to live with the quilt of knowing that I have the ability to hurt them or even worse kill them'.

"Beast boy" the sound broke through his thoughts, snapping him out of his trance. He turned his head glancing at raven. 'god she's beautiful'. "What" he asked giving her a kiss.

RAVEN: "What are you thinking about?" she asked, breaking apart from a kiss.

BEAST BOY: "Raven, listen please don't be mad, but there is something I have to do." He said with a serious tone.

RAVEN: "What is it?" she asked worriedly, thinking it is going to be bad news. She was partly right it was bad news but it was good for the team and for her safety as well.

BEAST BOY: "Uhh…I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to have to leave the Titans for a while to tame the beast within me."

RAVEN: "What are you talking about, you can't leave please" Raven pleaded as tears began rolling down her eyes.

Third person POV

Beast boy embraced her in a hug. "Raven please don't cry it breaks my heart seeing you upset. Listen to me I won't leave you forever; I just need to go away for the time being and tame the Beast. I will come back as soon as I have tamed it." He said out of sadness.

RAVEN: "What about if I come with you and help you tame it" she asked with a hint of hope in her eye.

Beast boy sighed quietly "Raven I don't want to endanger your life. This is something I must do alone and the team needs your help as well, but I will promise to you that I will return as soon as I can." He said, trying to comfort her.

RAVEN: "When will you come back" Raven asked, embracing him as tightly as humanly possible.

BEAST BOY: "As soon as I have managed to tame the Beast." He explained.

Raven understood that he needs to do this for the safety of her and others around, but it was hard to let him go and not to see him for a while. She eventually accepted the idea that there is no other way.

BEAST BOY: "Raven, will you promise to wait for me?" he asked in a serious tone.

She kissed him and said "I promise"

He then got up and looked at her sad face and said "can you tell Robin and others about my situation and that I will come back very soon"

She nodded and said "Good bye I'll see you very soon" with that said Beast boy morphed into Raven and flew out of his bedroom window, speeding towards the open ocean.

A/N: (this is a second chapter of the story. I hope you like the story and as usual reviews would be appreciated) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Main room-

Raven walked in with a depressed look on her face. When the other titans saw her, they became concerned for her.

ROBIN: "What wrong Raven" he asked.

She just looked at him and said "I need to tell you something about Beast boy". Which got the attention of rest of the titans as they patiently waited for her to speak.

As Raven was explaining what has been going on, she began to weep. Cyborg walked up to her, embracing her in a hug "Raven he needs to do this for our and the city's safety." He said as he understood what Raven was saying the most.

RAVEN: "I know" she sighed into his chest.

-A year later-

It has been a year since Beast boy had left the titans and now he was finally returning back home from his long mission of taming the Beast within him.

Beast boy had contacted everyone except Raven of his return as he wanted to make it a surprise for her. The titans were on the rooftop playing dodge ball and relaxing from a long day of battling Slade. It ended up with usual victory. As they were playing, Starfire noticed something flying towards the tower at tremendous speeds.

It was green colour in a shape of an eagle. Yes it was Beast boy returning to the tower finally. As they spotted him, they stopped their game as they began waving at him, welcoming him back.

As he landed, he morphed back into his normal self.

Starfire flew up to him and gave him one of her trademark death hugs. "Friend Beast boy you have returned to us" she said in glee, not realising she was chocking him again.

"Star…need…air" he said feeling his lungs getting crushed.

Starfire let go of him and said with a hint of blush covering her cheeks "Oh sorry friend Beast boy I've seem to forget how weak the human body is"

BEAST BOY: "It's fine Star"

CYBORG: "How's it been" he asked as he welcomed him back

BEAST BOY: "It's been great, but I have missed you guys and our meat vs tofu arguments"

To which Cyborg chuckled as Starfire said "Oh we have missed you so very much to"

Robin walked up to him and said "So how did your training go"

Beast boy looked at Robin "I've managed to tame the Beast, I have gained full control of it, meaning I can use it whenever I want." He responded formally.

ROBIN: "That is great. So we can use it in battle in full safety as well" he said as rest of the titans rolled their eyes at Robin being his typical self.

BEAST BOY: "Yes Rob. Not a problem"

ROBIN: "We need to test the Beast out in test conditions, but not now, anyways welcome back to the team. I'm glad your back" he said, shaking Beast boys hand.

"I'm glad to be back, umm guy's where's Raven?" he asked.

Rest of the titans shared uncomfortable looks, which didn't go unnoticed by Beast boy. As Cyborg approached the green teen he said "She's in the main room". He wanted to say more, but he didn't know how to break the news to Beast boy about Raven. Beast boy nodded in response and turned around, running towards the main room. He had left before the titans could stop him.

As Beast boy disappeared into the building through the roof Robin sighed out loud "Poor Beast boy, he's really going to be heartbroken" all others could do was to nod in agreement as they felt disappointment towards the certain titan.

They were fully aware of what Raven was up to behind Beast boys back and they were not happy with it. They even ended up confronting her about it just a week ago when they had found out about her secret affairs, to which ended up them in the argument with the half demon and eventually ignoring her unless it was in battle.

-Main room-

Beast boy was behind the main door which separated him from the dark beauty known as Raven. When he made it to the hallway outside the main room, he heard Raven giggling as he became a bit suspicious and worried, as he remembered his teammates giving each worried looks when he had asked about Raven.

It was a bit weird, hearing Raven giggle because last time he was with Raven, she wasn't so emotional. In fact he couldn't even remember the last time Raven had ever giggled like that. He took a last deep breath and walked into the living room, exclaiming "Hey Raven I'm bac…". His sentence was cut short as he saw Raven sitting on the living room couch. Not on her own, but with another guy.

What he saw next wasn't a pretty sight for him. He felt his blood beginning to boil as he watched Raven making out with a Gothic guy, who she had met at the party, during Blackfire's incident.

Raven was kissing some gothic guy out of her own free will. She looked so happy and in peace. When she saw Beast boy, her eyes widened tremendously. She avoided his gaze and looked towards the wall and broke away from the kiss. "Sorry but you are gonna have to go now" Raven stated towards the Gothic guy. He just nodded in fear as he saw raw rage and hatred flare in Beast boy's eye. He took his things and ran out of the tower.

RAVEN: "I'm sorry I wasn't expecting it" she said unhappily looking at the ground. She felt Beast boy's anger and hatred rising while he was staring at her. Then the unwanted silence was finally broke.

BEAST BOY "YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE RAVEN!" he said in pure hatred and rage that could put other demons in shame and the ran out of the room as he felt tears running down his eyes as the feeling of depression and betrayal started to sink into his mind. He ran to his room making sure he locked it behind him and jumped onto his bed lying face down on the pillow. He felt so betrayed and hurt yet again. 'It just isn't fair' he thought as he cried out "How could she".

Raven saw him run out of the room like a wounded animal. She couldn't blame him for what she just had done to him. She knew she broke her promise and now she began to feel really terrible for what had happened.

RAVEN "I should have waited for him; I knew there was going to be consequences for it, but no I had to let my urges get best of me. DAMMIT now he's going to hate me for seeing this." She broke down as she started to cry as her powers started to go haywire while explosions started to take place around the tower.

Other Titans ran into the main room as they heard explosions go off around the tower. "Is everything alright Raven?" Robin inquired stupidly, even though he knew what was going on.

She looked at him and said between sobs "I've hurt Beast boy's feelings and broke my promise".

Robin looked at Raven and said "Raven you need to calm down before you end up destroying the entire tower with your powers".

She knew that she had regain control of her powers and calm down. She eventually calmed down and mumbled "Sorry" to herself. She knew what she had done and now she has ruined everything.

Before anybody could say "Told you so" she stood up and attempted to run out of the main room, but was stopped by Cyborg, who was standing in front of the main room door.

CYBORG: "Where do you think you are going Raven" He questioned.

RAVEN: glared at him and snapped in anger "I need to go speak to Beast boy, let me past."

ROBIN: "Raven I think you need to give him some space. He's going to needs some time to sort his thoughts out. God knows what he might do at his current state." Robin said, with annoyed and disappointed tone.

RAVEN: "I know b-b-but.."

ROBIN: "but nothing Raven. We warned and told you last week about this, but you didn't listen to us" he said sternly.

Raven just sighed and sat down on the couch. She opened her book and tried to read, but she couldn't concentrate as her thoughts kept going back to beast boy. She couldn't help but to think of how she must have hurt him.

A/N: (well looks like Raven has been caught red handed.)

How will Beast boy handle the situation?

What will become of their relationship?

And what surprises does the titans have in store?

And as usual reviews would be appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After what had seemed like hours Beast boy had finally left his room. He headed towards the elevator, which took him to the ground floor, where he went to his usual thinking spot. He had depressed look on his face, which wasn't surprising to other titans when they saw him from the living room down below sitting on the rocks. He kept playing the scene which happened earlier in the main room over in his mind. More he played the scene, more it hurt him, but he didn't care anymore. He had lost everything he had cared for.

When it came lunch time, he decided to skip it and continue on sitting on his rock for a while.

-5 days later-

It has been five days since Raven had betrayed him and beast boy was still sitting on his thinking rock. He had not come up to the tower for anything except for when it was dark and he was sure that rest of the titans were asleep and even that he had stopped doing for last 3 days. he had slept on the same rock throughout these 5 days.

He had grown very distant from rest of the Titans in just few days. The mood in the tower had reached all-time low.

They were all worried about the green changeling

CYBORG: "I'm sure it can't be good for him just sitting there doing nothing." He said, looking out of the main room window.

ROBIN: "I think one of you you should go talk to him." He suggested, looking towards Raven.

RAVEN: "Why should I go" she asked genuinely confused

ROBIN: "He might listen to you"

RAVEN: "Why should he listen to me? I was the one that caused all of this to happen." she said in a gloomy tone. She also had a depressing look on her face and the guilt within her had began to eat her up.

CYBORG: "But you can fix it, he doesn't listen to us. We all have tried to talk to him." he said, trying to encourage he to try and fix things up with Beast boy.

Raven sighed, finally giving up trying to argue and stood up from her usual spot and teleported behind Beast boy.

RAVEN: "Beast boy" she asked quietly.

He ignored her voice. He was too weak to move or talk at this moment. He could barely balance himself without passing out

Raven walked up to him and said "Beast boy I know you must hate me right now but just listen to what I have to sa-WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Raven with wide eyes. She was shocked by Beast boy's appearance. He was in a terrible condition. His skin wasn't green anymore it was really pale. His skin rivalled that of Raven's. He was barely breathing never mind speaking. Raven took out her communicator and called Robin.

RAVEN: "Robin get down here right now. Its Beast boy he is in a really terrible shape we need to take him to the medical bay." she shouted frantically, tears streaming down her face.

ROBIN: "What!" he shouted. Raven pointed her communicator towards Beast boy, which made Robin realize the seriousness of the situation.

ROBIN: "I'll be down in a second, Cyborg Prepare the Medical bay immediately, Star yo..." Raven snapped her communicator shut and grabbed hold of beast boy's arm. He was too weak to fight back but if he had the opportunity to fight back he would've. Raven picked him up and dragged him towards the tower.

Robin made it down the elevator and ran next to Raven and helped her to get him into the medical bay, where Cyborg was already preparing the equipment for beast boy. When Raven and Robin arrived to the medical bay they hooked Beast boy up with many monitors. Somewhere in between dragging him from the rocks to medical bay Beast boy had finally lost consciousness and passed out, which freaked Raven out more.

-couple of hours later-

Beast boy's condition had seemed to be improving, his skin had turned back to its normal green and he seemed to be recovering fast. Raven hadn't left once and sat next to him throughout the entire ordeal. She saw his hand twitch one, and then more and more. His eyes suddenly shot open and he gasped for air.

Raven was happy that he woke up, but she didn't dare to do anything because of their recent events. She stood up staring away from him in fear and ran to get the others.

'That was weird' he thought trying to remember what happened. "Oh yeah, I forgot" Beast boy muttered as his anger and depression returned to him by tenfold.

Robin and rest of the titans walked into the medical bay quietly, not trying to provoke him. Robin walked up to him and began to question him.

ROBIN: "Why did you do it" he asked, with a concerned tone.

Beast boy just gave him a silent treatment.

After half an hour of trying to get him to speak to them, they finally gave up on trying for now as the alarm blared throughout the tower. Before Robin left he said "I'm pulling you out of the missions until further notice." and left with others. Beast boy then looked around the medical bay, making sure everyone was gone and decided to go to his room. He had a lot to think about, and trying to figure out how to deal with a situation like this again. He stood up and left the medical bay. He walked down the lowly lit hall, which lead to his room. As he reached his room, he opened it and walked in, not bothering to close it. He walked to his bed and dropped flat on his back.

-Beast boy's room-

THE BEAST: "They hate you" something in his mind started to taunt him.

BEAST BOY: "Beast what are you doing I thought I Tamed you" he asked genuinely confused

THE BEAST: "Ha-ha I was tamed until you fell into a pit of depression. I was unleashed again afterwards to guide you through these hard times."

BEAST BOY: "What do you want" he asked anger rising in his voice.

THE BEAST: "The same as you Revenge"

BEAST BOY: "Revenge? against who?"

BEAST: "the ones who hurt you"

BEAST BOY: "No you are not going to get revenge on them. They are my friends after all" he argued.

THE BEAST: "Friends" questioned the beast "They hate you, they only helped you so they wouldn't feel guilty later"

BEAST BOY: "That's not true" he shouted at his mind.

THE BEAST: "If they don't hate you then why didn't they bother to come and check on you for these past four days? Hmm" he taunted cleverly to get his point across.

BEAST BOY: "I-I don't know but they don't hate me" he replied in uncertain voice.

THE BEAST: "Then why did Raven betray you and broke her promise ehh…" he taunted Beast boy with most painful fact.

BEAST BOY: "Leave me alone, I don't want to speak to you now" he shouted after being reminded for the pain she caused.

More he argued with the Beast, more uncertain Beast boy became of his answers. The Beast was pointing out the truth in his point of view, but he knew he couldn't let his primal side take control of him whether the team cared about him or not.

THE BEAST: "Oh no I can't leave you. I'm part of you after all."

BEAST BOY: "Then shut up at least. I can't hear myself think" he shouted.

THE BEAST: "You are insignificant in their eyes. You always get in their way." He taunted.

BEAST BOY: "What, what do you mean."

THE BEAST: "Look they don't care about you. You are just a freak in their eyes".

BEAST BOY: "No, it's not true. You are only saying it to gain control of me"

THE BEAST: "I'm only speaking the truth. I know what you know because I'm part of you. Don't forget that."

BEAST BOY: "I know you are part of me, but that doesn't give you right to control me or judge others"

THE BEAST: The beast sighed heavily feeling like he was talking to a dumb child "Listen, sooner or later you will let your guard down and I will take over this body, so wouldn't it be easier just to do what you desire now"

BEAST BOY: "NO I will never let that happen. I'd rather die than let others get hurt." He said, an idea popping into his head.

THE BEAST: "That's what you think now, but deep inside of you feel Hatred and Rage towards the world. I've seen your dreams these past few days. I was surprised at the evil which lurks within your body."

BEAST BOY: "What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

THE BEAST: "Don't you remember your own dreams" he asked, chuckling at him evilly.

BEAST BOY: "No"

THE BEAST: "Well then I'll show you your dreams now" as he finished his sentence, images started to pour into Beast boy's head.

BEAST BOY: "No, it's not true it can't be." Beast boy said frantically as he saw his dreams. "I became a hero because I wanted to make others to feel safer on the streets, unlike these dreams I apparently have been having."

THE BEAST: "Well I only follow your inner most desires, whether they're good or bad."

BEAST BOY: "It will never happen you hear me, get out now"

THE BEAST: "NO I will gain control of this pathetic little body of yours and I'll show you as you see your friends life force drain in your own mouth!" he growled, finally losing his patience with Beast boy.

BEAST BOY: "NO, NO, NO" shouted beast boy as he broke into tears.

THE BEAST: "Oh yes and you will enjoy every moment of it" he laughed menacingly.

BEAST BOY "Not before I have anything to say about it" he snapped at him.

THE BEAST: "Oh and what will you do?" he asked, which ended up being a mistake.

BEAST BOY: "Oh you'll see I've got nothing to live for anyways" the Beast got an idea what he was planning to do.

THE BEAST: "You wouldn't dare to do it".

BEAST BOY: "Oh wouldn't I." He slowly pulled back his left sleeve revealing his vital vein under his skin. His right hand morphed into savage tiger claw. Beast boy reached way back with his claw and brought it forwards on his left arm. The razor sharp claw cut through his skin and severed his vein instantly. Immediately blood started to rush out of his hand with no intentions of stopping.

THE BEAST: "NOOO! How dare you avoid your fate? Now you will die." He roared.

BEAST BOY: "I know the world is better off without me anyways" realizing what he has done he collapsed on the floor and started to cry quietly. He knew that this will be his last sleep before death will claim his body and soul.

-Main room-

STARFIRE: "I wonder how friend Beast boy is doing?" she asked as they got back from the fight with Doctor light.

ROBIN: "I don't know. Why don't you go check on him?" he said.

Starfire nodded and flew out of the room.

She reached to beast boy's room. The door was half way open. She flew in his room "Friend Beast boy are you OK" she asked, walking into the room, her eyes widening for a moment. She ran to the hall and screamed as loud as she could for help.

On the floor there lay close to lifeless body of Beast boy. He was still breathing slightly, but if he didn't get any medical attention soon he would most certainly die.

Other titans burst straight into his room "What's going-""NOO Beast boy" Cried Raven as she ran over to him and began to heal his cuts.

Cyborg and Robin looked at their friend in shock and disbelief, questions running through their minds. 'How could he do this, what drove him to do this and if he was going to survive?' all these questions sent shivers down their spines.

A/N: (Well looks like things have taken turn for the worst as the Beast has made it's return even more stronger as Beast boy had come to realize what is actually lurking within him.)

what will become of Beast boy?

Will he survive?

What has Beast got to do with his future?

And where does Trigon fit into this?

(All these questions. they seem to be piling up as chapters pass. anyway I hope you enjoy the story and as always Reviews would be appreciated.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-At the hospital-

RAVEN: "Is he going to be ok" she asked one of the doctors, fearing for the worst.

"WE have placed him in the critical unit, but he is stable for now and we will do everything to make sure he will be fine." doctor said trying to comfort her as another doctor came up with the full results and conclusion. "He has lost a lot of blood and has fallen into deep coma and his chances of surviving at this time are slim."

That last sentence scared Raven even more because she still loved him. She could not cope with the loss of her loved one. If he died she would most likely follow him at this moment and with that thought she felt tears streaming down her face again which felt like the millionth time in this short period of time.

CYBORG: "Can we go see him" her asked.

"At his current condition only one person at the time is allowed to go and see him." And with that Raven was the one who took the opportunity to go with the doctor to the room where Beast boy laid. When they arrived at his room, Raven saw that he had been hooked up with an IV bag which transferred blood into his body; he had also been hooked up with other various machines. She still hadn't accepted the fact that Beast boy had actually attempted to take his life, but seeing him now being hooked up and being so vulnerable, she finally stopped ignoring the fact that he could die today. She grabbed a chair and sat next to him and sat down leaning over his body and let her tears fall freely.

Strangely enough her powers weren't acting up as they should be by now, which surprised Raven even more, but she didn't care about that right now. All she wanted right now was for him to wake up and see him smile at least one more time.

4 hours later Raven saw Beast boy's hands twitch. She felt as her heart skipped a beat. She at first thought that it was her imagination playing tricks on her but to her surprise she saw Beast boy opened his eyes. His vision was fuzzy at first, but soon enough it cleared. Raven felt a wave of relief come over her as she hugged him tightly while sobbing.

RAVEN: "I thought I lost you" she spoke between her sobs. Beast boy was taken aback by a sudden burst of affection, but when he remembered what had happened he pulled away from her. "Who saved me I was meant to be dead" He said icily. Raven looked at him surprised. "Starfire saw you dying on the floor and I saved you"

BEAST BOY: "Why" he asked "It's not like you care about me."

RAVEN: "Because I love you and I don't want you to die." Beast boy looked at her emotionlessly which surprised at her. She felt anger and hurt emanating from him.

BEAST BOY: "Quit lying to me Raven, you don't care about me and you didn't have no right to save me. I was so close to escaping from my troubles" He suddenly snapped in deep Rage.

She looked at him. This wasn't the Beast boy she knew. She backed away slightly in fear. "Yes I do, I would go to the end of the world with you" she said shivering slightly.

BEAST BOY: "Yeah right" He said in a disbelieving tone "That's why you broke the promise isn't it"

RAVEN: "Beast boy! What I did was wrong and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope someday you can forgive me we can be friends again. I am willing to wait until then just to prove that I do love you"

BEAST BOY: "Whatever" he scoffed, turning away from her looking at the floor.

RAVEN: "I'm going to go tell others that you woke up" With that she left the room crying uncontrollably running down the hall.

-waiting room-

CYBORG"Raven what's wrong" he shot up and pulled her into a hug when he noticed her come back into the waiting room, crying uncontrollably. "H-h-he h-hates m-me!" she screamed like it was the end of the world.

CYBORG: "No he doesn't, deep inside he still loves you. He just needs some time to deal with this type of stuff". He said looking in her eyes.

RAVEN: "yes he does, he just told me himself"

TITANS: "He's woken up" rest of them said in a relieved tone.

RAVEN: "yes"

Cyborg told rest of the titans to go to Beast boy as he tried to comfort Raven, even after they had fallen out Cyborg still saw her as his sister and right now Raven needed help and comforting.

Raven really needed to be comforted at this moment, because one Beast boy nearly died and actually wanted to die, two she doesn't know if he will forgive her ever for this, but she hopes he does.

-With Beast boy-

Starfire sped through the hallway towards Beast boy's room. When she made it to Beast boy's room, she saw him sitting up, looking at nothing specific, she flew to him, embracing him in a surprisingly soft hug as she began to weep.

STARFIRE: "Why friend. Why did you hurt yourself" she asked as Beast boy was caught off guard by her tackle.

BEAST BOY: "I'm sorry Star" he said as regret started to fill him for hurting his friends.

ROBIN: "What's going on Beast boy" he asked in a stern and worried and demanding tone as they made it in the room.

BEAST BOY: "I'm sorry you guys for doing this to you" he said as he felt tears rolling down. "I know you want to know why I did what I did" he said as he saw the both of them nod as they stared at him patiently.

BEAST BOY: "Robin I am going to need some help, somehow the Beast had become stronger within me. His taunting and me nearly losing control caused me to go into this state as you see me in" he said in a worried tone. he still hadn't forgot about the first Beast incident, but he needed help.

ROBIN: "what? I thought you had control of him" he asked

BEAST BOY: "So did I, But from what the Beast said, he said Raven's betrayal caused him to get unleashed again and become more stronger than before" he said sincerely, which Robin noted

ROBIN: "Released? By who or what" he asked

BEAST BOY: "I honestly don't know, but that's the truth" he said with honesty.

ROBIN: "when you get released from the hospital, we will have Cyborg check you out" he said, to which Beast boy gladly accepted.

STARFIRE: "Promise me friend you will not try to do this again. Promise me" she begged as he looked at him with a serious face, eyes glistening with tears.

BEAST BOY: "I promise" he said as he looked at Starfire and thought 'how could I hurt someone as great as Starfire' he made himself a promise to never hurt Starfire again like this no matter what.

ROBIN: "I'm going to speak to Cyborg, Starfire look after him" he said as a suggestion, but was meant as an order, to which Starfire gladly agreed to. As he left he heard Beast boy apologise to Starfire again.

A/N: (Well looks like Beast boy survived the ordeal and has finally opened up and put more trust into his friends, even though his recent betrayal. although his relationship seems to be deteriorating with Raven, he has seemed to be getting more closer with his friends.)

What will become of Raven and Beast boy's relationship.

Will the titans be able to help him in time.

Will the Beast win and take control over Beast boy's mind.

what did Beast boy mean by 'as great as Starfire'

and where does the Trigon fit in.

Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been an hour since Beast boy woke up. The titans had to leave for another mission, which was to deal with Doctor Light again, who was attacking the bank again.

As the titans were getting ready to leave Starfire hugged Beast boy for the last time

STARFIRE "Be safe" she said, hugging him, like it was the last time she would see him.

BEAST BOY "I will don't worry" with that said, he let go of her as rest of the titans left the hospital to deal with Doctor Light.

STARFIRE: "I will be back to visit you soon." with that said she looked at him last time and left to meet up with rest of the titans.

\- with Beast boy-

BEAST: "Hello again" he said evilly, just as Starfire left.

BEAST BOY: "Oh no" he said in a panicky tone as he felt a wave of pain come over him as he felt himself slowly losing consciousness.

-With the titans-

As Doctor Light blasted the vault doors open, he entered the vault. He grabbed first 2 sacks of money that he could find and left. He began running in hopes of escaping the titans.

As he made it to an exit of the bank entrance, it was blocked by the familiar dark energy.

RAVEN: "Going somewhere" she said in a demonic tone.

Doctor light gasped as he turned around and saw the titans standing behind him, ready to fight.

DOCTOR LIGHT: "Ha ha ha, you cannot possibly hope to defeat Doctor Light" With that said he shot a beam of light energy towards Robin, which was Deflected by Cyborgs sonic cannon.

Robin then took out his Bo staff, running towards Doctor light. As he got close, he jumped in the air, took out 3 smoke bombs, which obscured Doctor Lights vision. As he did that he smacked his Bo staff on Doctor Light's head, which made him stumble backwards momentarily.

Doctor Light then looked at Robin as he saw another hit coming towards him, but he managed to block it with a Light shield. He then aimed his hand at Robin and shot a light beam at him, getting a successful hit. Robin flew backwards, hitting the wall with a grunt.

Starfire flew towards Doctor light with a battle cry, shooting barrage of Star bolts at him, which distracted him enough for Cyborg to get a perfect shot at Doctor Lights battery on his back, which powered his suit. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and managed to destroy Doctor lights power pack, which made him fall down.

Raven then summoned her dark magic, and shot it at him, which destroyed rest of Doctor Lights suit, leaving him defenceless.

Doctor Light then attempted to get up and Run out of the building, but was stopped by Raven restraining him with her dark energy.

DOCTOR LIGHT: "Let go of me you witch" he said as he struggled to get free but failed miserably.

After the titans had called the police and handed him over, they headed back to the tower. As they made it back to the main room, they heard their phone ringing, which Raven answered.

RAVEN: "Hello"

DR ANGIE: "Hello this is Dr Angie and I am calling to inform you that we will be releasing Beast boy in 2 days, can you come pick him up then."

RAVEN: "Yes thank you well be down in 2 days" she said, barely able to contain her joy.

DR ANGIE: "Okay thanks take care. Bye"

RAVEN: "Okay, Bye.

Others stared at her with a questioning look. "Beast boy will be released from the hospital in 2 days" she informed them with a hint of excitement.

A/N:(Well looks like Beast boy seems to have finally lost control.)

What will become of Beast boy?

Will the Titans be able to help him on time?

and as always Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-2 days later-

Beast boy had finally returned back to the tower after nearly dying in his room. He stayed most of the time in his room. He didn't speak to any of the Titans. all of the titans were worried about Beast boy's condition.

Cyborg had installed a video camera into Beast boy's room for safety, so if he ever tried to do something stupid again and to also for Cyborg to monitor Beast boys condition.

-3 days later-

It had been three days since he returned from the hospital. Beast boy was still in his room doing whatever it was he had in mind. Other titans kept checking on Beast boy in turns to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Even though Beast boy seemed fine they were oblivious to what was on his mind.

Nobody knew that the Beast had already taken control of his consciousness, enough to influence his actions. He was planning on something evil to get his revenge. Raven did sense some rage within Beast boy, but brushed it off as him still suffering from the recent events.

Throughout these last few days the Beast had been planning on something evil, something that Beast boy could have never done. Although the Beast was still limited to acting on Beast boy's inner most desires, he had gained a lot of control and now was preparing on getting revenge on everyone that had wronged Beast boy throughout his life.

The Beast decided that he's going to have to leave the titans in order to act out on Beast boy's inner most desires. He decided that he will write a letter to other titans, explaining that he's going to leave and that he will return in few weejs. He wouldn't be fully lying to them, but what will he return as.

-3 AM-

BEEP. BEEP, BEEP. Beast boy smacked the alarm and broke it by accident. "Oh well it's not like I need it anyways" he got up and got dressed. Beast boy had set an alarm for 3 AM the same evening, so he could leave without anyone noticing that he was missing until early morning. He walked out of his room and headed to the main room, placing a letter on the kitchen table.

With that done he walked to the elevator and went onto the rooftop. He morphed into an eagle and left the tower. He was speeding faster than he ever could, so he could avoid any chance of getting caught by the titans.

-Next morning-

Raven was the first one to wake up. She went by her usual routine, which was herbal tea and meditating. As she arrived in the kitchen she saw a note on the table. She walked up to it and read it.

"I am temporarily leaving the Titans because I need to figure some stuff out on my own. I will return in about few weeks".

"PS Raven you are always in my heart and when I return we'll have to speak about what happened"

Raven reread the letter over and over again. She then checked the security systems to see if it was too late. After seeing Beast boy leave early hours in the morning, she pressed the alarm to alert rest of the titans.

TITANS: "What's going on" they asked in unison as they woke up and headed to the main room. They saw Raven sitting on the main room couch crying.

RAVEN: "Beast boy, he left us." She said between sobs.

TITANS: "What!" they shouted in unison. Raven showed the letter to others.

ROBIN: "He'll be back soon, he just needed to take a break from crime fighting and I think it is a good idea." he said understandingly as he read the letter.

RAVEN: "This can't be happening again." she sobbed unreasonably. "I can't lose him again, it would be too unbearable"

CYBORG: "He'll be fine Raven he just took a little break. He will come back to us" she looked at Cyborg in anger and said "What if he doesn't return, what if he will try to kill himself again and this time we won't be there to help him."

They looked at each other slightly concerned. Raven was right, what if he did try to do it again. With that thought Robin said "Right Titans we need to search the city for Beast boy. Raven might be right, I mean he already had tried it once before. what could stop him from doing it again this time."

Others nodded in unison and got ready to search.

ROBIN: "Raven you stay in the Tower and look for clues, cameras, news reports. anything that could help us locate him. Cyborg you check the sewers, Starfire take air and look around and I'll look around on the motorcycle" everyone nodded and headed out to look for him.

-hours later-

Beast boy had left the tower without leaving any clues to his whereabouts. Raven had to accept defeat as she sighed loudly after coming up with empty handed again. she eventually gave up and sat down on her usual spot.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin returned to the tower hours later. When Raven heard them enter the main room, she ran to them asking "Have you found any clues yet" with an hopeful and impatient look in her eye. They shook their heads slowly in defeat. They knew she hadn't found him either.

As time went by, she ended up falling into deeper depression, blaming herself for everything that has happened and for Beast boy's disappearance. She ended up staying up for days upon end, meditating and trying to find Beast boy's aura in hopes for them to save him from himself, but to no avail she always came back empty handed.

A/N: (This was the hardest chapter to update for me, but I think that I've managed to do it. I really hope you like this story so far.)

anyways:

What has Become of Beast boy?

What's the plan that the Beast has?

and as always reviews would be appreciated. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-2 weeks later-

The mood in Titans tower had reached record low as the stress had of trying to find Beast boy had finally got to everyone within the tower.

It had become eerily quiet as anybody barely spoke to each other. They had slowly started to drift apart from each other as Raven was more distant from others, Robin was stuck more in the evidence room, looking for clues on Beast boy's difference, Starfire was the opposite of her usual self, confiding herself in her room and Cyborg spent all the time in the garage working on the T-car.

-With Beast boy-

On the other end of the city Beast boy was preparing for something he thought he could have never done in his life. He felt anger and rage starting to consume him. As he reached his target, he finally made his move. He muttered something under his breath. As Beast boy extended his hands forward and pointed it at his intended target, suddenly something escaped his hands.

It was blinding white in colour. It hit the bank, breaking the door open as the siren went off. He quickly destroyed it with his new mysterious force. He walked inside calmly, walking up to the banker, demanding for money. Banker did not object to his demand and started to put money frantically in the bag while setting off a silent alarm, which instantly alerted the Titans at the tower and the police. For the bankers luck luck Beast boy didn't see her pulling it off.

-With the titans-

Titans alarm blared through the tower as the remaining Titans appeared quickly in the main room.

ROBIN: "There's a robbery in progress downtown." He said

CYBORG: "who is it" he asked

ROBIN: "Um I'm not sure, but we will find out" "TITANS GO" with that said, they left the tower speeding towards the scene.

When they arrived at the scene, they parked the T car couple of hundred yards away from the robbery. They exited the car and ran towards the scene. When they arrived, their mouths dropped to the floor in pure shock.

Up in front of them was Beast boy causing trouble, although he wasn't his normal self. His skin colour wasn't green anymore it was reddish with a green Chakra on his forehead. He still had green hair, and he still wore his normal uniform. Only other two major differences there was were instead of having two emerald eyes he had two yellow eyes, which surprised Raven even more as she saw some marks on his skin. The marks glowed red.

BEAST BOY: "Ahh…the Titans nice to see you again. I was worried that you weren't going to show up." He said in a deep dark and taunting voice, which could put all the other demons in shame on the spot.

If the Titans thought that they were scared of his appearance they were underestimated. They were terrified. The thing that scared them the most was his deep dark voice.

'What has happened to Beast boy?' They thought in unison.

RAVEN: "Beast boy" said she in a shaky voice as her mind was trying to accept this.

BEAST BOY: "Hello Raven, haven't seen you in a long while, but don't worry you'll see me more often from now on" he said making others shake a bit more.

ROBIN: "What the hell are you doing" he shouted finally breaking the silence.

BEAST BOY: "Sheesh for a leader that is meant to be clever you are really dumb. Aren't you" he taunted him as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

ROBIN: "I thought you were on our side." He said anger starting to rise in his voice.

BEAST BOY: "Well you thought wrong didn't you?" he replied giving him an icy glare. "Since I was betrayed twice I have been taunted by the Beast. To be honest he was making some convincing points about me and the team. He told me how you lot didn't really care about me, and the world hates me because of my freakish looks. Oh and the worst point he brought to me was my past which you all know had been the worst out of all the living things in the world. He managed to take control of me in the hospital, shortly after you left. After you brought the Beast back home, he had to leave the Tower so he could put his plan in action, but his plan got drastically changed when someone met him not long ago and took the Beast to the cult that helped him improve his plan and put it in action. They summoned the entity that helped him put the plan in action. He also took my green freakish looks and powers away, hence giving me some control over my body, conscious and new powers, but the side effects speak for themselves as I only serve my master" he concluded his speech as he picked up a car and threw it in the bank showing off his powers.

ROBIN: "Beast boy what are you talking about nobody here hates you. Fair enough Raven did do something really wrong and trust me when I say this to you she really does regret it. She has been really depressed since you left. And we know you have had the worst past in your life, but that's why you became a hero dammit, so others wouldn't have to experience the same fate as you." he countered Beast boy's statement.

BEAST BOY: "NO." "I've had enough of life being unfair to me always. So I have decided to act out on my inner most desires and take my revenge against the world and make them feel what I have felt for a very long time, and don't worry Robin soon all of you will understand what I have in mind for revenge and the world will beg for forgiveness." He shouted demonically as others stared at him thinking about what had happened to him and what made him turn evil.

They were afraid of what he really means by 'revenge' and they were not going to stick around to find out. Raven couldn't get her wits together to fight him.

She was still in shock about this event and the terrible fate that he had been drawn to. She had a slight idea where he might have got his powers from but wasn't certain so she questioned him about these powers.

"Where did you get these new light powers from?" asked Raven finally snapping out of her trance.

Beast boy looked at her stupidly and then responded "Wouldn't you like to know dear Raven." His response angered Raven.

"Right Beast boy you're going down TITANS GO" Shouted robin.

Beast boy laughed menacingly as Raven noticed that his new powers require emotional control as well like hers. His powers were tearing the city block apart as he was laughing demonically. He finally stopped laughing and attacked the Titans. Throughout the battle he seemed to go easiest on Starfire for some reason. Robin made sure to make a note of that thinking that Beast boy cared about her the most.

-5 minutes later-

Beast boy has defeated every single Titan on the scene. Raven was lying on the floor still surprised at the power, which Beast boy possessed within him. She had tried to get back up, but failed as she had no strength left in her.

Beast boy looked like he had just warmed up for the battle, looking slightly disappointedly at them. "Shit, this is it. I thought you were Titans. Looks like you all have lost your edge. Never mind this'll have to do." He shrugged with a smirk. He stared at Raven as he said his final words "I guess I'll see you soon. In about five days to be exact. Be ready for then, for I will get my revenge and you all will have the front row seats." With that he took the money from the bank and teleported away from the scene.

RAVEN: 'What has happened to him? Has he gone insane?' she thought as she felt herself become dizzy.

Before Raven passed out she saw what she had been looking for. This frightened her a lot as she saw a mark of skath on Beast boy's head, which meant he had something to do with 'TRIGON'.

She felt a tear rolling down her eye. She felt like she had failed him, but the thought was cut off by her losing consciousness.

An hour later the team woke up from the battle and noticed the extent of the damage, which Beast boy has left behind. This caused them to remember the scene which took place earlier. They saw Raven sobbing quietly further down the street, not even bothering to look at them.

Rest of the Titans walked up to her as Raven said "It's all my fault that Beast boy has become evil. Isn't it?" guilt wavering in her tone.

CYBORG: "No it is not. He seems to be under mind control" he said sternly, giving her a hug in hopes of calming her down.

RAVEN: "I know, but all of this could've been avoided" she whimpered

ROBIN: "Whatever the case Raven, he needs our help" he said

STARFIRE: "we cannot give up on our friend on his time of need"

ROBIN: "what matters is getting Beast boy back and you are the one that can help us to get him" he said, agreeing with Starfire.

RAVEN: "Alright then, but how can I help him when I was the one that betrayed him" she said hysterically. the reason her powers weren't acting up as badly was because Cyborg had made a special wristband for her couple of days ago, which would help Raven control her powers a lot better.

ROBIN: "Because deep down he still cares and loves you. You need to help him see it" he countered reassuringly, to which she replied with "alright then" as she slowly calmed down.

STARFIRE: "Where did friend Beast boy get his powers from?" she wondered.

Raven stopped with a final whimper and responded in her usual monotone "Before I passed out I saw something very disturbing on his forehead"

TITANS: "What was it" they asked.

RAVEN: "It was a mark of skath. It looks like my Beast boy has fallen victim to Trigon. And if I understood him correctly, what he meant by getting his revenge against the world he literally meant that he will bring trigon back to earth" She said breaking down again struggling to keep her composure.

Other gasped at the shocking news. Starfire broke into whimper. "Please no we cannot let friend Beast boy do this. We have to save him." she begged.

ROBIN: "How long do we have" he inquired

RAVEN: "He told me five days before I passed out"

CYBORG: "But doesn't summoning trigon to earth require him to become a portal, which would kill him" he inquired.

RAVEN: "Yes, but it is up to trigon whether he wants Beast boy alive or not"

ROBIN: "We are going to stop him at all costs" he said in pure determination.

CYBORG: "How can we do that Robin? Grass stain took us all down within first five minutes, without even breaking of sweat." He said hopelessly.

ROBIN: "We are going to make him see that life isn't as bad as he makes it out to be and that world doesn't hate him. If I remember correctly earlier he did mention that he still had partial control over himself, meaning that we have a chance to save him."

CYBORG: "Yeah like that is ever going to happen, green dude has had worst past in his life and I don't think we will ever be able to convince him. When the green dude is determined about something he will usually go through with it and today I saw pure determination in his eye" he responded defeatedly

RAVEN: "We will meet him on the day of the apocalypse and if we are going to stop him we are going to need a plan" she said, finally accepting that he had to be stopped.

A/N: (Well looks like Beast boy has finally lost his sanity.)

Will Beast boy bring trigon back to earth?

or

Will the titans be able to stop him and save Beast boy on time before it is too late?

And as usual reviews would be appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I recently found out that I have lost some of the chapters for the story, so my updates may be a lot slower, but I do want to finish this story off.

Chapter 9

-Day of the apocalypse-

It had been one of the longest and scariest days in the Titans lives. There was only one other time they felt fear like this, which was when Raven had become the portal. The reason why they were scared was because today was the day where Beast boy could succeed in bringing forth Trigon, which would mean end of the world all over again.

It was three in the afternoon and no alarm had gone off yet, which made them more nervous about the fact that they might be too late. Beast boy could be in the middle of summoning Trigon right now.

Finally what seemed like forever, the alarm they had been waiting for blared through the entire tower. They all met up in the main room.

ROBIN: "Looks like he is in the park causing mayhem." He said as he looked at rest of the titans.

ROBIN: "Remember our plan if all else fails we will take trigon head on for the final battle". He then shouted those familiar two words "TITANS GO" and they sped off to the scene.

-at the scene-

When they arrived at the scene they saw couple of city blocks and park levelled in preparation for the end.

Raven teleported out of the car, right behind Beast boy as she said.

RAVEN: "Beast boy stop" she shouted, which got Beast boy's attention.

He looked at the Titans and frowned at her for disturbing him "Why should I?" he asked with a menacing tone.

RAVEN: "Because what you're about to do is wrong and deep down you know it." she said "I love you Beast boy and you should know that. You said it yourself you don't want to hurt the one you love." She said trying to send him on a guilt trip, but failed as she noticed him not paying much attention to her. "Listen I know your plan is to summon Trigon to earth, but have you thought about that he will hurt me, your friends and you. I would do anything to change things back to normal" She said in desperate hopes of trying to change his mind.

He laughed at her maniacally as he turned around, paying her full attention. "You love me, since when? Yes I did promise you that I wouldn't hurt you and I'm not going to break that promise. Your powers will save you from Trigon when he arrives don't they?" She nodded.

BEAST BOY: "If you really love me like you say you do, then you will let me go through with this. This world has caused me extreme amounts of pain from losing my parents to abductions to Doom patrol and from all the betrayal's. it would be insulting for me not to take revenge against the world" he replied in a softer tone than he had intended it to which gave her a hint. He then turned back around and continued to prepare for the end.

She knew that her words had slowly started to get through to him. One false step and everything that she had said up to this point would go to waste and hell would descend.

RAVEN: "I do love you, but I can't let you die like that, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness for what I did, but at least give other people a chance to live." She said it in hope of her not messing the moment up as she began to tear up, but was she was wrong?

ROBIN: "Think about Starfire" he added in desperate hope of changing Beast boy's mind as rest of the Titans made it to the scene. "I know you care about her more than you lead on. I can see it in you." He added, which made Beast boy twitch in uncertainty as he turned back around with a small blush on his face, while Raven glared at Robin momentarily, expecting an explanation from him. Robin just ignored Raven's jealous glare.

BEAST BOY: "how the fuck do you know what I feel" he boomed as he faced Robin.

ROBIN: "For a starters your blushing, secondly I saw you taking it easier on Starfire than anybody else last time we met and thirdly you spending more time with Starfire in the hospital than rest of us" he said, feeling bit more confident.

RAVEN: "Look Beast boy I know that I've hurt and betrayed you and I wouldn't blame you if you were to fall for someone else" she said, tears starting to flow freely "I just wish I could make all the pain I've put you through go away" she finished off defeatedly as she came to realize that she might have lost her relationship.

BEAST BOY: "If you want my pain to go away then you must let me do this" he said as Rage began consuming him as he turned back around.

Raven knew that she was failing so she had to bring out the heavy artillery, in hopes of getting through to him before Rage fully consumed him. "But I love you too much to see you die. imagine how much you would hurt everyone, especially Starfire" she whimpered, which made beast boy feel slightly guilty.

BEAST BOY: "it's too late Raven" He said demonically, as Rage finally consumed him. "This is the beginning of an end and the return of Trigon the Terrible" He started to laugh demonically, as his eyes started to glow yellow.

STARFIRE "Friend beast boy. I didn't know that you cared for me this much" she said in a sad tone. As she stepped forward her voice began to waver. "I don't know where this could go but please Beast boy if not for them, do it for me. Please reconsider your options" she said as she began to tear up.

He looked at Starfire for a short while and said "I'm sorry for everything Star" as his eyes lost yellow glow momentarily. As he began to reconsider his options in his head, he dropped to the floor in pain as his eyes regained the yellow glow.

STARFIRE: "Beast boy no" she shouted as she began to ran up to him.

BEAST BOY: "Stay away from me Star. I cant control it." he said in an almost pleading tone as he stood up "I'm sorry guy's I cant control my body anymore. Help" he pleaded in a painful tone as Trigon's influence over Beast boy got stronger. He turned around and levitated fifty feet above them and muttered his mantra, creating a force field around him, which prevented others from attacking him as he started to meditate.

Raven knew that they failed him, but they were prepared for the worst case scenario. She ordered the other Titans to make their shield in Preparation for the end.

-FLASHBACK-

RAVEN: "If we fail convincing beast boy, he will summon him and to save you I'm going to give you some of my power" she said as she raised her hand "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" with that said some of her dark energy left her body and entered rest of the titans.

RAVEN: "This should prepare us for the worst case scenario" she said as others nodded in unison

-END FLASBACK-

Others started to panic a bit but they had to focus on the mission at hand, they made their shields as they watched Beast boy meditated for a while, which confused them.

Cyborg dropped his shield and took the opportunity to try and break Beast boy's shield with his sonic cannon, but to no avail it stood as strong as ever.

RAVEN: "Cyborg raise your shield back up" she ordered, to which he reluctantly complied as he watched his best friend dying right above him. he felt absolutely helpless, knowing he couldn't do anything to save him now.

CYBORG: "I'm sorry" He muttered as he raised his shield and observed Beast boy.

After what felt like hours Beast boy finally stopped meditating as he was ready to summon Trigon. Beast boy started to mutter something under his breath and then finally they realized what it was.

He concentrated the energy within him. As he had enough energy built up, he stretched his arms out and screamed his mantra as the energy started to expel from him. His shield dropped and he fell on to the ground with a loud scream as energy emitted from his chest creating a portal and destroying him in process.

the portal started to spin and expand at the fast rate, as the titans saw the outline of trigon appear.

Raven and Starfire shouted in unison "NOOO" as Beast boy became the portal and saw Trigon coming out of the portal roaring at the earth once again and boomed "The earth is mine" with that pulse of powerful energy left him causing the earth to turn into hell. Once there were oceans of water and now there were oceans of lava and instead of blue sky there was a red sky. And people that used to once walk turned to stone. Buildings were all destroyed. It was truly hell on earth yet again. All of the remaining Titans were knocked out.

A/N: (well looks like the titans failed him, Beast boy's dead or is he.)

Will the titans defeat Trigon?

Will the titans save Jump city from chaos once more or will they die trying?

Is Beast boy truly dead or is there more to the story?

and as usual reviews would be appreciated. :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's a new chapter for my story.

Chapter 10

It has been about four hours since Trigon was brought to earth yet again and since the Titans got knocked out. There was no more laughter. Instead of life there was nothing more than death. Everything had been turned to stone. Instead of bright blue skies it was all deep red. The water had been replaced by lakes and oceans of lava. There was nothing left anywhere except:

The titans started to wake up one by one, starting with Starfire. As she woke up she began observing the surrounding areas within the abandoned and now destroyed park. As she observed her surroundings, her eyes fell on the crater where Trigon arose from, memories of Beast boy's demise and destruction of the city came back to her. She sighed heavily with deep sadness in her heart as she mourned for her fallen friend if not more. A little while after she began hearing Robin waking up from the distance, which was followed by Raven and Cyborg both who had been knocked out by hitting their heads to now burnt tree.

She ran up to her friends asking if they were alright, to which they replied to her with a grunt.

CYBORG: "We've failed" he sighed sadly as he stood up and began observing the ruins of the city and the Titans tower in the distance, which they use to call their home.

ROBIN: "No we haven't. Not yet. Beast boy may have fallen, but his memory still lives on" he said in a leaderly encouraging tone as he began to face others. "And who knows maybe were in the simi-" Robin's sentence was cut short by noticing someone fly across the sky in the distance towards the titans tower.

STARFIRE: "Beast boy" she asked confusedly with a hint of hope bubbling within her heart.

RAVEN: "don't be so sure it could be one of trigons minions" she responded with a monotonous tone.

STARFIRE: "the figure looked awfully similar to friend Beast boy in both shape and colour" she responded, glancing at Raven.

ROBIN: "whether it is we don't know but we will never know until we go see it up close, so let's go and follow it." He said, motioning others to follow him, to which they nodded in response.

As the titans made it to where the beach use to be Robin asked "Raven can we fly across the lava with the powers you gave us" to which she responded with a shook of her head as she said " No I don't think so, I'm not fully sure how much of my power have you guys got so me and Star will have to fly you across" with that said Raven and Starfire picked the two heroes up and carried them across the lake of lava to the island where their former home resided.

Once they made it to the island, they saw someone looking down at them from the broken window of the main room of Titans tower. It did look rather similar to Beast boy Robin noted as he was let go by Starfire.

STARFIRE: "Beast boy" she exclaimed to which the figure just chuckled demonically from the main room and jumped out of the window and landed straight in front of them with a loud thud. As he landed in front of them he said in a demonic tone "Hello Titans."

Titans were a bit confused and terrified not just by the tone of his voice but also by how he was able to survive such a landing from such a height without getting hurt.

CYBORG: "Beast boy how did you… How did you survive" He asked in in a shaky tone as feelings of relief and worry rushed through him. As Beast boy saw that his reply was a low chuckle, as he said "survive what, the jump or Trigon"

ROBIN: "Both" he exclaimed

BEAST BOY: "Well for one my new powers help me a lot more than any of us could realize and as for me surviving me bringing forth Trigon, well all I can say is that the puzzle is not finished yet" he said it as he began to chuckle manically.

RAVEN: "What puzzle" she asked in a confused tone

Beast boy just glared at her as he said in fake innocence "Oh you will find out soon enough dear raven as you will be the main witness to it" With that said his hands began to glow with his new powers. He pointed his hands towards the titans. With that the light energy escaped from his hands and shot towards the titans.

ROBIN: "what are you doing Beast boy" he exclaimed as the titans dodged the oncoming light energy.

BEAST BOY: "What I have nothing left no more" he said as another beam of energy left his hands.

CYBORG: "Yes you do you have us as your family and friends and you have Doom patrol as your adoptive family and if that's not enough you have someone you really care for Beast boy" he said as he dodged another beam

BEAST BOY: "And who is that" he asked as he stopped assaulting the titans momentarily

CYBORG: "Starfire" he said

Beast boy just grunted hesitantly as his eyes began glowing redder than ever before. He aimed his arms at Cyborg again and shot another beam of light.

STARFIRE: "You were our friend" she said as a tear began to roll down her cheek as she began to lose hope again, to which he replied in a demonic tone "were". With that said he shot another beam of light towards Robin, which he dodged it efficiently by diving out of the way.

ROBIN: "What is wrong with you" he shouted as he dodged another beam and chucked a battarang towards Beast boy. Beast boy destroyed the battarang before it was able to hit him with his light energy.

BEAST BOY: "Wrong there's nothing wrong with me" he said it more demonically. that's when it hit Raven 'he must be controlled by his demonic side' she thought to herself as she said to rest of the titans "remember prior to Trigons summoning Beast boy was starting to come through to us until he was beginning to get controlled by some unknown entity as he against his will brought Trigon forth" she said, which got Robins attention.

ROBIN: "What are you saying" he said as he launched himself towards Beast boy drawing his Bo staff and extended it. As he did that he jumped in the air and swung it to hit Beast boy across the head, but the hit was blocked by Beast boy's light shield. As Beast boy lowered his shield he said his mantra and blasted Robin with his light energy, which sent him flying across the island

RAVEN: "He must be controlled by his demonic side" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. As she said that she raised her hands and muttered her mantra to stop Robin from hitting her.

CYBORG: "so what? He has emoticlones just like you" he asked, which made Raven think more

RAVEN: "there's a possibility of that being true, if the same rules apply to him" she said "i mean look at him he has similar powers, they are given to him by Trigon, which has a very real possibility of it having similar if not the same rules for him using his powers as I do. she concluded as she dodged several light beams "so just maybe there is a chance I could save him" she concluded as she dodged another beam, to which Robin nodded as he noticed something on Beast Boys belt. As he noticed it he said "Raven is that your mirror there on Beast boys belt"

She turned to look at his belt as she realized that it was very similar mirror and that it could be used to go into his mind "No but it is very similar to it meaning I can go into his mind to defeat his demonic side" she said in a slightly hopeful tone as she raised her dark shield to block another light beam

CYBORG: "alright" he said in a small cheer as Robin ordered for the titans to regroup. As they did Robin chucked several smoke pellets on the floor, which covered rest of the titans in thick smoke, which gave them time to hide behind the rock for cover from the mayhem that Beast boy's demon was causing.

ROBIN: "so how do we do it" he asked in a whispering tone, as he heard Beast boy say "Come out Come out where ever you are" in a playful tone as he began to look around the island for the titans, which sent a shiver down rest of the titans spines as they hear Beast boy b lasting several rocks not far from where they were hiding.

RAVEN: "you guys are going to have to distract Beast boy while i teleport to him to take the mirror form him so I could go into his mind" she said as she laid out the plan. Others nodded in agreement as they were preparing to take Beast boy down.

CYBORG: "Alright let's do it for Beast boy and for the earth" he said to which others nodded in determination.

CYBORG: "all ready?" He asked, to which others nodded as Robin shouted his usual battle cry "alright titans go" as he said that they jumped out out of their hiding spot and charged at Beast boy with full force, which caught him off guard. Cyborg immediately charged up his sonic cannon aimed it at him and fired.

As Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, Beast boy was barely able to put up his light shield, which effectively stopped cyborgs sonic cannon. Beast boy then dropped his light shield and picked Cyborg up by his legs with his light energy and sent him flying at the Titans tower wall.

As Cyborg hit the wall of the tower Beast boy turned around and before he could react he was hit with one of Robin's icerangs and several of Starfire's star bolts, which knocked Beast boy out in a frozen state.

That's when Raven made her move and flew up to him as fast as possible, even putting kid flash in shame and cut through part of the ice with her dark magic, which was by Beast boy's belt to make sure that rest of the ice covering Beast boy didn't break and blow her chances of saving him and taking his mirror. As she took the mirror, she noticed the ice beginning to crack. "Shit" she muttered to herself as she stood up

RAVEN: "he's not going to be stuck in the ice for long. You guys need to distract him while i go into his mind" With that said she teleported away from the scene and glanced into the mirror. Once she looked into the mirror, a magical hand came out of the mirror and grabbed hold of Raven and pulled her into his mind. As she got sucked into his mind, she thought to herself 'Here I come my love'

A/N: Looks like there may be hope for Beast boy after all.

Will the titans save the earth?

Will Raven save Beast boy?

And most of all will the Titans learn about rest of the puzzle or will that become nothing more than a forgotten memory?

And as usual reviews would be appreciated. J


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's a new chapter for my story.

Chapter 11

-Beast boy's mind-

Raven laded on the concrete surface with a loud grunt. "Ugh I really need to perfect my landings in nevermore" she thought to herself as she opened her eyes and stood up to observe her surroundings.

RAVEN: 'It looked totally different to what I remember it looking like before' she thought to herself as she remembered her going into his mind once before and it used to be covered in forests instead now it looks like a hellish plain of land. The sky was red followed by pits of fireballs falling from the sky onto the scorched earth surrounding her.

RAVEN: 'This looks just as bad as the earth if not worse' as she finished that thought, she felt the ground rumble beneath as she saw a path beginning to form straight in front of her. She took a look at the long path which seems to be forming itself leading up to an isolated island in the far distance.

RAVEN: 'Ok' she thought to herself as she began to follow the path down.

-With the Titans-

Robin landed on the floor with a loud grunt as demonic entity that controlled Beast boy towered over him with pure rage as he demanded "where is my mirror?"

to which he replied with "I will never tell you" as he struggled to get up and launched himself at Beast boy with a uppercut to his jaw, which sent Beast boy flying to the ground.

As Beast boy landed on the ground Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon and shot Beast boy, who was already on the ground beginning to struggle to get up. This was followed by Starfire shooting several Star bolts at him, which covered his surroundings with dust, effectively blinding his vision. As Beast boy struggled to get up, he started to feel his demonic energy beginning to subside, which confused and weakened him itself. 'Is my demonic side finally letting go' he thought to himself as he came to realize with a thought 'oh crap'

As Robin noticed their opportunity to defeat Beast boy, he said "Cyborg lets finish him off with the sonic boom" To which Cyborg nodded in agreement and charged up his sonic cannon. He aimed his sonic cannon at Beast boy and said "Ready" to which Robin nodded and took three boomerangs out of his belt.

As Robin chucked three of his boomerangs towards Beast boy, Cyborg aimed his cannon at the boomerangs and as the boomerangs were close enough to Beast boy, he blasted them, causing a massive explosion. As the explosion took place Starfire faintly heard Beast boy say "Wait guys", but it was to late as she charged up to him with several star bolts, which knocked Beast boy out.

ROBIN: "Alright lets tie him up now" he ordered, to which others nodded in agreement as Cyborg took some rope out of his chest compartment. Once they tied him up and rested him against the wall of the titans tower Starfire asked "Did you hear friend Beast boy say something before he was knocked out cold", to which others shook their heads in response, which ,made her wonder.

STARFIRE: "I swear I thought I heard him say something" she said

ROBIN: "What" he asked as he looked towards Beast boy, making sure that he was out cold

STARFIRE: "I don't know friend Robin I just heard him mumble something about wait guys, but it was already too late when he was as you say out cold" she said, to which they just shrugged their shoulders in response.

That's when Cyborg realized as he said "hey has anyone seen Trigon anywhere yet" as Cyborg had asked that, they heard a loud boom crackle across the sky as they heard a booming noise say "looking for me" To which Cyborg Grumbled to himself "Me and my loud mouth". As the titans looked up in the sky, they saw 4 demonic eyes appear as Trigon began forming right in front of them as he chuckled.

TRIGON: "You may have captured and defeated one of my minions, but you will never defeat trigon the terrible" with that said trigon reached his arm forward and formed it into a fist. He slammed his fist on the island, barely missing the titans.

-Beast boys mind-

As Raven was approaching the island, which was now not far away from her, she began noticing someone on the island on the scorched sand wailing to himself.

RAVEN: "that must be Beast boys Timid" she thought to herself as she picked up the pace and flew down the path on to the island, which was now less than hundred feet away from her.

RAVEN: "Hello" she said as she made it to the island. This got the attention of the emoticlone as he turned around. he asked with a choke "w-w-w-what are y-y-you doing here Raven"

Raven walked up to him and squatted right next to him and put her hand on him, which made him flinch as she said "I've come to help Beast boy and to make things right again"

TIMID: "But why?" he asked. "You hate me" he continued, which didn't surprise Raven much anymore as she had begun to understand that Beast boy really believed that even though it was not true.

RAVEN: "No" she said "Look i know what i did was wrong but i do not hate you. I never have. Look I am sorry for what happened" she said as she began to feel herself slightly tremble. Timid burst out in tears as he scooted away from her slightly, which made Raven feel more heartbroken than she has ever been.

TIMID: "I do not understand. What made you do it" he spoke quietly.

RAVEN: "I don't know it myself Timid. It could've been me missing you for so long. I mean it happened so randomly I didn't even realize what was happening until it was already too late" she sighed.

"It was because you forgot about us. We weren't important enough for you." boomed a voice behind her, which caught her off guard as she turned around. It was another one of Beast boy's emoticlones. He was wearing green outfit. He was glaring at her angrily.

RAVEN: "w-w-who are you" she stuttered

"What does it matter to you? You slut" she flinched, as he said that. She now knew who it was but his words hurt her a lot.

RAVEN: "Look Brave i am sorry for what happened." She said apologetically. To which he only grunted as he said "What was it that drove you to it." He demanded

RAVEN: "Like I said I don't know it myself, I just wish I could take everything back and turn back time"

BRAVE: "Well you can't. I wouldn't be surprised if you even ended up with in in bed at some points" he said it with a tear rolling down his eye.

RAVEN: "I know you will never believe me, but no it didn't go that far at all." Brave just looked at her with a critical look as she continued "Look after this is all over if you want I will leave you alone forever." She said which seemed to have a negative effect as another one of his emoticlones piped up in the distance.

"Like before" said another voice as Raven saw several other emoticlones walk down the path where she came from to the island.

"What are you doing here" spat another emoticlone, which Raven deduced to be knowledge as he was wearing a yellow outfit. "Well" demanded the yellow figure, which snapped Raven out of her stupor and replied "I am here to help free Beast boy from the demonic grip and hopefully make things right again" she replied as rest of the emoticlones surrounded her.

KNOWLEDGE: "Why?" he asked

RAVEN: "To save him from a certain death" she responded.

BRAVE: "Why should you care whether he dies or not" he spat.

RAVEN: "because i love him" she said in a slight desperation.

RUDE: "You have a pretty lousy way of showing it" he belched.

RAVEN: "Look i know what I've done is unforgivable but i am trying my best to make it up to him and to show how much I regret it" she pleaded

KNOWLEDGE: "such as" he asked with a raised eyebrow

RAVEN: "I don't know, but i would do anything. I mean I've even come here to risk my own life to face his demon on my own just to save him so he could live his life however he wants to." She concluded as a tear began rolling down her cheek. Beast boy's emoticlones looked at each other with uncertainty as they saw Raven breaking down crying as she dropped to her knees, muttering quietly "I'm sorry"

Affection decided enough is enough and decided to make the first move. He walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug, which shocked her but she didn't refuse it. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder for few minutes.

AFFECTION: "We will forgive you in due time, but you need to realize that it will take a long time for us to trust you again" as he said that Raven looked up to him as she said "thank you" as hope began to return to her. 'Maybe there's still chance to salvage her relationship' she thought to herself as she wiped away her tears.

AFFECTION: "For what" he asked

RAVEN: "For giving me another chance. You don't know how much that means to me" she said in a slight happy tone, to which affection just smiled as he let go of her.

KNOWLEDGE: "Anyway back to the point" he said impatiently, getting both Affections and Ravens attention.

RAVEN: "Oh um yeah" she said nervously.

RAVEN: "where can i find Beast boys demonic side" she asked, getting back to business.

Knowledge made a portal right next to her as he said "go through there and you will end up in rages realm"

BRAVE: "you will have to do this on your own as we can't come in there to help you" he said

Raven nodded as she said. "Thanks for everything" "but just out of curiosity why can't you" she asked

KNOWLEDGE: "Because with the power that we have left in us, we are fighting Beast boys demonic influence as we speak so he wouldn't get fully consumed by it" he said

Affection walked up to her and whispered "Don't pay them any mind Raven, they can be stubborn as hell at times like these, especially Beast boy. You will know what to do when the time comes" he said in hopes of comforting her.

BRAVE: "Oi we heard that" he said accusingly to which Affection said innocently "Said what" and moved away from her as she nodded understandingly and walked through the portal.

Last thing she heard before going through the portal emoticlones beginning to bicker, which made her groan internally.

-with the titans—

ROBIN: "S-s-star" he groaned painfully while attempting to reach his hand out to her as all of the titans had been enveloped by Trigons power, which was slowly draining away their life force.

TRIGON: "Ha ha ha Useless mortals, even if my daughter is able to save Beast boy, there is no chance of stopping me from ending your lives" he chuckled manically as he sat on top of Titans tower celebrating its first victory.

A/N: Looks like Raven may have some hope after all.

Will the titans save the earth?

Will Raven Defeat the demon within Beast boy?

Will the titans survive Trigon?

And most of all will Beast boy snap out of it in time to save the Titans?

And as usual reviews would be appreciated. J


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here's a new chapter for my story.

Chapter 12

-Rages Realm—

As Raven walked through the portal she thought to herself 'god who left the heater on' as she felt heat of rages realm envelop her. This realm looked a bit different to rest of Beast boy's realms. This realm although had similarities to hell design, there were few differences, which were this realm was had several shackles and cages lying about as well as several human remains, which made Raven shiver as she thought 'Are these real remains'

She heard a demonic cackle close by as she felt another presence beginning to surrounding her. She couldn't pinpoint the exact location of it as it kept moving around her, which made it hard for her to sense it.

RAVEN: "hello" she asked nobody specific, to which she got no reply.

RAVEN: "is anybody here" she asked again, to which she heard a growl as a response

RAVEN: "Beast boy" she asked as she tried to figure out where the growl came from. She got another growl as a response

She decided to follow the growl where she thought it was coming from, which ended up being a mistake for her as shortly after following the growl Raven was blasted from behind by Beast boy's light energy. As she got hit with the light energy she collapsed onto the ground, which knocked her out cold.

-30 minutes later—

Raven began to stir as she felt herself being hung from the wall by her arms, which were shackled together. She opened her eyes and began to observe her surroundings. She noticed a dark figure approaching her.

RAVEN: "Beast boy" she asked again

DEMONIC BEAST BOY: "No I'm his demon" he growled

RAVEN: "w-w-what do you want" she stuttered

DEMONIC BEAST BOY: "Why did you come here" he boomed as he was walking up to her, to which she stayed quiet as he continued "well" in a demanding tone

Raven decided to stayed silent, to which he replied with "never mind I guess I will have to make you talk" with that said he walked up to her. He raised his fist and smacked her in the face, to which Raven began to groan in pain. Beast boy's demon side began to laugh insanely as he smacked her in the face again.

Tears began to roll down Ravens face as he roundhouse kicked her side. As he did that part of Ravens leotard ripped, which gave the demonic Beast boy a new idea for torture as he began to grin manically.

DEMONIC BEAST BOY: "oh look what we have here" he mused to himself as he walked up to her. He ripped more pieces of her leotard and began to rub her inner thigh up and down.

Ravens eyes widened in fear as she began to realize what was about to happen to her

The demons hand started to slowly travel south, which made Raven squirm in fear. As raven felt his hand began to travel further up her leg she felt all of her emoticlones go insane in her mind as a surge of dark energy left her body, which sent the demonic beast boy flying across the realm. Her powers then broke the shackles as she fell onto the ground.

Raven then stood up and looked towards the demonic Beast boy, who was already getting up. As he got up he said "you bitch, how dare you defy the mighty Beast boy" With that said he extended his arms forward and sent a pulse of light energy towards Raven, which she was barely able to block with her dark energy

As she blocked it she levitated off the ground and charged towards Beast boy with a mighty upper cut. As she hit him he fell onto the floor. She jumped on top of him with 4 eyes replacing her 2 usual ones as she said "How dare you touch me. You will pay for it dearly" with that said her chakra began to glow brightly as she began to feel strange energy within her.

As the demon saw Raven get distracted he said his mantra and blasted her with his light energy, which sent Raven flying to the wall of rages realm. As Raven hit the wall and fell to the ground, a bright flash of light, which came from Ravens chakra, filled the entire realm.

Once the light subsided the demon looked at Raven. There was no single Raven anymore but Raven had been separated into nine different ones now.

DEMONIC BEAST BOY: "Uhh what happened" he asked in a very confused tone as he struggled to understand how Raven was able to split herself into nine different sides of her. To which she responded with a laugh in hopes of making the demonic Beast boy afraid.

Deep down she didn't know it herself either, but she wasn't going to question it as she needed all the help she was going to get

RAVEN: "Like I am going to tell you" she boomed as she began approaching him as he attempted to stand up. As he got up she raised her hands and blasted him with her dark energy and growled "you attempted to have your way with me" she blasted him again, which made him fall to the ground screaming in pain as she said "you attempted to do something beast boy would never do" She blasted him again as she continued "and I will never forgive you for it, you must pay." She growled

As she attempted to blast him again with her dark energy, he screamed "enough" as the pulse of light energy blew off his body, which knocked Raven and her emoticlones off their feet. The demon Beast boy stood up began to grow in size as he said "nobody will defeat me"

As he said that Raven and her emoticlones stood up as Knowledge said "Raven we need to re-emerge together again, like we did when we fought against our father", to which she nodded in response as she began to prepare herself. As she prepared herself her emoticlones surrounded her and began to spin clockwise until they merged together. As they merged together Raven grew in size, which was now similar to Beast boy's demon.

RAVEN: "You are going down" she said as she raised her arms. She shot a burst of dark energy out of her hands.

DEMONIC BEAST BOY: "Never" he replied as he raised his light shield, effectively blocking Ravens dark energy.

As he lowered his light shield he failed to notice Raven charging at him with a fierce punch in the face, which made him fall on his back. As he landed on his back Ravens fists enveloped with dark energy as she jumped on top of him. She raised her fists and began to pound beast boy's chest violently.

As she continued on pounding his chest several times, Beast boys demon started to lose consciousness as he begged her to "stop", to which she replied with "never" as she continued on to pounded him viciously.

RAVEN: "you attempted to hurt me, now you will lose, and I will free Beast boy" she said in pure fury. She raised her fists again as she muttered her mantra "Azarath metrion zinthos" with that said she hit his chest for last time. Dark energy began to envelop Beast boy's body as a massive explosion took place, which sent Raven flying to the wall.

Raven groaned in pain and stood back up as she saw now smaller version of Beast boys demon, who was barely conscious and struggling to get up. She towered over him again as he pleaded "no please" as he began to cower in fear.

Raven didn't take any chances and muttered her mantra again "Azarath metrion zinthos" Her soul self-left her body in shape of a Raven and charged at Beast boy's demon at lightning speed. As the demon saw that, he screamed as Ravens soul self-hit him with full force, which knocked him out cold, which lifted demons control over Beast boy's Rage. Her soul self-re-emerged with her body, as Raven split apart again from her emoticlones.

BRAVE: "Well that did the job" she said, to which Raven nodded in response and said "Brave go shackle Beast boys rage up" to which Brave nodded in response and went to shackle him up.

Raven then faced Knowledge and asked "how did you escape from my mind" To which Knowledge responded with "remember how Beast boy's demon tried to have his way with you" to which Raven nodded and sarcastically responded with "yeah I was there it was only ten minutes ago"

Knowledge sighed at Raven as she said "well fear within you became so great that Timid here became powerful enough to break out of you mind while taking us with her in order to save you"

RAVEN: "Oh so that's why beast boy's demon got blasted and my chakra began to glow white", to which Knowledge nodded in response.

RAVEN: "Well thanks for the help, but how are you going to get back into my mind" to which Knowledge responded with "were going to have to go through you mirror, but were going to have to destroy Trigon first in order to get to it", to which Raven nodded in response.

WISDOM: "Maybe we could convince Beast boy's emoticlones to help us as well" she suggested, which made Raven think as she said

-with titans—

Beast boy began to wake up as the memories of his recent activities flooded him. He opened his eyes as he saw Trigon holding his friends as hostages.

BEAST BOY "Starfire" he exclaimed, which got everyone's attention.

'Raven did it' the titans thought in unison

ROBIN: "Go run Beast boy" he moaned painfully

BEAST BOY: "No I will not abandon you" he said as he got up, which made Trigon chuckle as he said "how can you possibly hope to defeat me? You were the one that caused all of this to happen"

BEAST BOY: "No! You used me when I was most vulnerable. I remember everything. Trigon." This made him laugh.

RAVEN 'Beast boy' a voice said in his mind

BEAST BOY: 'Raven' he thought

RAVEN: 'Yes, look we haven't got a lot of time. I'll explain later'

BEAST BOY: 'Umm ok what's up?' he asked

RAVEN: 'We need your permission to release your emoticlones from your mind to defeat Trigon'

BEAST BOY: 'Um ok then. What about your emoticlones?' he thought as he began to understand where Raven was going with this

RAVEN: 'Don't worry about them. Distract Trigon until we get to you'

BEAST BOY 'Ok hurry though' he nodded to himself as he looked up at Trigon "dammit" he muttered to himself as he morphed into pterodactyl as he charged at Trigon.

A/N: looks like Beast boy has returned.

Will the titans save the earth?

Will the titans survive Trigon?

Will Raven and Beast boy stop Trigon on time?

And most of all will their emoticlones get back to their respective mindscapes?

And as usual reviews would be appreciated. J


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's a new chapter for my story. I think in general this is a darkest story that I've ever thought up of. I never expected it to go down this route but due to me losing part of my work while I was writing it in the first place I had to reinvent the ending part to my story, which ended up like this.

Warning this chapter contains character death.

Chapter 13

-With Raven—

RAVEN: "Alright guys, were going to have break out of Nevermore" she said as Beast boy's Brave asked "How do you plan on doing that " while rolling his eyes. Raven still felt resentment coming from him, which didn't help with the current situation.

BEAST BOYS KNOWLEDGE: "With our combined powers. We should have enough energy within us to pull us all out of nevermore" he said, taking charge as he felt tension slowly beginning to rise again.

To which all of the emoticlones nodded in agreement as Ravens Knowledge continued "Alright everyone let's sit down in the circle and concentrate at the central point within the circle" she instructed them

RAVEN: "When I say go, I want all of you to repeat your mantra as you transfer all of your power to the central point." She said "Do you understand" she asked as she saw all of them nod in response

BEAST BOYS AND RAVENS KNOWLEDGE: "Alright let's get to it" with that said, they all got into a circle and hesitantly grabbed hold of each other's hands.

Raven was next to Ravens Knowledge, who was next to Beast boy's Knowledge. He was next to Ravens Wisdom followed by Beast boys Wisdom, which was followed by Braves, Happy's, Timid's, Rude's, Affections, Sloths, Hopes and Rages, which they decided to unshackle later on after they had struck up a deal with Rage.

RAVEN: "Now as said concentrate all of your power to the central point within the circle" she said with a slight hesitation, to which others nodded in reply. Shortly after a ball of light energy began to form in the circle and began to grow in size

Ravens Knowledge: "Alright contain the ball of energy, don't let it expand any further until Raven gives us an order, just let the energy build up within it" she instructed as she felt that she needed to take charge again, but due to Raven being the only real entity, she needed to guide them through,

After few minutes of letting ball of energy build up Raven said "alright raise your hands as you say your mantra and let go of your hands, in order to break the circle", to which all of the emoticlones nodded in response again and raised their hands

"AZARATH METRION ZITHOS" they all exclaimed in unison as they let go of each other's hands, breaking the circle, which made the ball energy expand violently. As it did that it reached the critical size, to which the ball exploded violently engulfing Raven and rest of the Emoticlones in the process, which threw everyone out of nevermore.

-With Beast boy-

Beast boy flew above Trigon in form of a bee, who was trying to frantically grab hold of him. As he flew above his head, he morphed into a whale, crashing down on Trigons head, which made him groan in pain. Trigon then reached his hand above his head, in hopes of grabbing hold of Beast boy, but to no avail. He morphed into an eagle, dodging Trigons hand, flying away from him. He landed right next to the titans, who were still hostages to Trigons power.

That's when a sharp pain shot through Beast boy's head as he heard and felt a massive explosion take place within his mindscape, which made him drop to the floor in pain as he grabbed hold of his head in pain;

CYBORG:" Beast boy what's wrong" he groaned, struggling to make a sentence, to which Beast boy screamed more.

Trigon took it as his chance to attack beast boy. As he stood up, a blinding flash of light appeared in the sky not far away from the scene.

TRIGON: "What" he said in confusion as he looked towards the blinding light. Shortly after as the light dissipated, several beings appeared out of nowhere, levitating above the ocean of lava as they glared at Trigon.

TRIGON: "What is the meaning of this" he demanded. His demands were ignored as the beings charged towards Trigon while one of them flew up to Beast boy, who was still groaning in pain on the floor.

RAVEN: "Are you ok" she asked as she landed next to him

BEAST BOY: "Ugh could be better" he groaned as the pain began subsiding "Why didn't you tell me about this" he asked in an annoyed tone as he looked towards different versions of Raven and himself

A tiny blush crept to her cheeks as she said "um sorry I didn't know that it would be this painful"

BEAST BOY "Well it was most painful experience I have ever had" he countered, as he stood up

RAVEN: "Well I did have to violently pull all of us including your emotions out of your mindscape at once, which would kind of explain the pain", to which he nodded in response. This made Raven still feel slightly crestfallen due to him ignoring her most of the time still.

As he nodded in response Beast boy's Brave fell onto the floor right next to them and spat "I'd hate to break your reunion, but aren't we forgetting something. TRIGON!" he exclaimed as he waved his hands towards him

To which Raven and Beast boy said in unison "oh right yeah he he" as they took off charging at Trigon.

Beast boy morphed a fly. He flew straight up to Trigon. He flew into trigons ear and morphed into a whale, which made trigon groan in pain as he fell on his knees, which released rest of the titans from trigons grip. Trigon placed his hands on his ears to counter the pain within him.

As Robin, Cyborg and Starfire fell onto the ground Raven flew up to them and asked "are you guys alright," to which they replied with a groan "how did you, who are those guys", Robin asked pointing towards Beast boy's and Raven's emoticlones.

RAVEN: "It's a long story but those are mine and Beast boy's emoticlones," to which he nodded in response and got up

ROBIN: "Alright titans together" he said as others got up and nodded in determination as they began to charge at Trigon.

Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon once again, while Starfires eyes began glowing green while Robin took out 4 of his boomerangs from his belt.

Cyborg aimed sonic cannon at Trigons head and began shooting, while Starfire used her eye beams followed by Robins boomerangs, which exploded on contact with Trigon, which angered Trigon greatly as he exclaimed "ENOUGH" a pulse of fire energy emanated from Trigon, blasting all the titans onto the floor with the loud grunt

Raven and Beast boy quickly drew up their shields to counter the pulse of energy.

As for the emoticlones the blast was strong enough to vaporize them into nothingness, to which Raven and Beast boy gasped in unison "wh-what did you do with them" they demanded as they lowered their shields, to which Trigon growled "unlike in nevermore they don't have much influence over the real world, so I blasted them into nothingness, effectively sending them back into you minds." as he said that he shot beam of red energy out of his eyes

Raven and Beast boy were barely able to raise their shields again. He shot another beam of red energy, fracturing their shields in progress.

RAVEN: "Beast boy I've got an idea" she said to him mentally

BEAST BOY: "go on" he said

RAVEN: "Look I know we don't get along, but right now we need to work together in this" she snapped, which made beast boy flinch, which she barely noticed as she continued "now that our emoticlones are back within us we have our full capacity back. You need to distract him while I go behind him so we could attack him full force at the same time," to which he nodded in response

TRIGON: "now you will die" he boomed as he shot another beam of energy at them, effectively breaking their shields.

Trigon then stood up and shot another beam of energy at them, which they barely were able to dodge. Trigon then felt another blast hit him from behind, which caught him by a surprise. He turned around and saw Robin, Starfire and Cyborg back on their feet with Cyborg pointing his retracted sonic cannon at him.

This gave Raven and Beast boy a chance to make a quick plan as they got ready to banish Trigon forever.

TRIGON: "You're going down puny mortals" as he said that he shot beam of energy at them, which they failed to dodge. The beam sent the three titans flying across the island as Cyborg and Starfire smacked their heads against the boulder, effectively knocking the pair unconscious.

Robin landed on his side right next to them groaning as he glanced at his team mates. Robin turned to his back as he looked at Trigon, who was towering over him now. He attempted to get up, but to no avail failed to due to sharp pain, which shot up his knee. He looked down in confusion at his leg and saw a piece of bone sticking out as he flinched in pain.

Trigon reached forward and grabbed hold of Robin by his cape and picked him up to look at him. Robin stared at Trigon, fear beginning to creep into his mind as he was now incapacitated and incapable of fighting. He was now Trigons play toy to do as Trigon pleased. Trigon saw the fear in Robin's eyes, which made him break out in a wide grin as he cackled insanely at Robin and said "say good bye to your friend's mortal" with that said he chucked Robin towards the ocean of lava that was surrounding the island.

Robin began screaming in fear as Trigon threw him across the sky towards the ocean.

ROBIN "Noooo" he screamed as he watched his impending doom approach him as he fell in the ocean of lava, with his last thoughts of life with his surrogate family.

BEAST BOY "Robin" he screamed as he saw Robin helplessly burning up in the distance. 'yet another friend I failed to save' he thought to himself as he turned to face Trigon with pure fury.

BEAST BOY "You just killed my friend" he boomed as he began advancing on Trigon. he aimed his fists in the air as a blast of light energy hit Trigon, which made trigon groan in pain again.

He felt his reckless side beginning to take over, but he had to keep in under his control for sake of earth and his friends.

BEAST: "Let me at him" he boomed, to which Beast boy ignored

BEAST: "Let me kill him now" he demanded

Beast boy blasted Trigon once again with his light powers, which was followed by Raven blasting Trigon from behind with her dark energy

RAVEN: "you will pay for this" she screamed

Trigon just groaned as he said "daug-" To which Raven cut him off without letting him finish the sentence and screamed "no you are not my father"

RAVEN: "First of all you torment my love, Then you take control of him and make him a portal and now to top it you killed my friend." She screamed "you will pay for this."

Both Raven and Beast boy levitated in front of Trigon and faced him as both of them used their full power as they screamed "Azarath metrion zinthos" and blasted both dark and white beams at him, which made him drop to the floor, which was followed by the pulse of white and black energy emanating from both Raven and Beast boy. The pulse of energy began to expand, which vaporized Trigon in the process as the pulse of energy began circling the entire planet, returning it to its original state.

Instead of having red skies they turned back to blue. Ground beneath which once was scorched ash, turned back green and oceans of lava, which once surrounded the planet turned back into water. As this was happening Cyborg and Starfire began stirring. The first thing they saw was earth beginning to return to its original state as they cheered Beast boy and Raven on.

Little did they know was that one of them had fallen. As the planet returned to its original state both Raven and Beast boy dropped on to the floor. Beast boy dropped to his knees as he burst out in tears. Raven flew up to him, enveloping him in a hug and said "It's going to be alright. It's not your fault" she didn't care that Beast boy hated her at the moment all that mattered to her was to make sure her love was going to be ok

Cyborg and Starfire ran up to them and asked "what's wrong Beast boy." Beast boy was unable to answer as continued on crying hysterically as he leaned into Raven she said "I'm sorry"

Starfire looked around as she asked "where's friend Robin," to which Raven lowered her gaze with deep sadness.

Cyborgs eyes widened as he came to realize what she was indicating "no, it can't be true" he said as he felt his own tears beginning to form, to which Raven nodded in response and said "yes"

Starfire due to her nativity asked "what's wrong friend"

CYBORG: "Umm Star, Rob didn't make it out alive" he responded with a gloomy tone as she gasped and broke down in tears "b-b-b-but how, why, when, where" she asked in a trembling tone

RAVEN: "Well…" she said as she began to explain to both Cyborg and Starfire what happened during the events when they were knocked out cold, while holding Beast boy in her arms.

A/N: looks like the earth was saved, but at what cost, Robin dying?

Looks like were drawing to a close on this story. There are 2 more chapters left of this story. It has been a lot of fun writing this story, but there are few more questions to be answered.

Will Beast boy forgive Raven?

Or will Beast boys and Ravens relationship end up break?

And most importantly what will become of Starfire? Will Beast boy and Starfire get together or will they continue on being friends?

And as usual reviews would be appreciated. J


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here's a new chapter for my story.

Chapter 14

It has been 3 weeks since the end of the world. 3 long weeks since Robins had passed away and 1 week since the titans had held Robin's funeral. Things had slowly begun to turn back to normal. The mood in the tower had slowly begun to rise for the better as the titans had sorted their selves out with a much needed break. They let Titans east cover them for short period of time while they were away. Cyborg eventually ended up took taking the responsibility as the new leader of the teen titans.

At first Beast boy was hesitant to return to the tower, but with some convincing from Starfire Beast boy did eventually come back to titans tower, to which all of the titans welcomed him back with open arms. Even though, Beast boy had returned, Ravens and his relationship had still not recovered from what happened. Tensions were still sky high between the 2 titan residents. Starfire had taken it upon herself to try and help her friends any way that she possibly could, but to her dismay she wasn't having much luck with it.

-with Raven—

Raven was on her meditating, thinking about the relationship between her and Beast boy, which was still in trouble. "Why is he still ignoring me? Does he hate me that much?" she wondered to herself as she was struggling to keep control of her emotions.

As she was meditating, she heard someone bang on her door. "Friend Raven may we have the talk of the girls" asked the person behind the closed door. Raven sighed to herself as she raised her hand opened her door with her powers and said "come in Star"

STARFIRE: "Are you ok friend Raven," to which Raven shook her head in response. Raven decided it would be best to be honest with Starfire as a tear began to roll down from the corner of her eye.

STARFIRE: "What's bothering you friend" she asked, as she walked up to Ravens bed and sat down right next to her. Raven stopped meditating and lowered herself to her bed and said "It just it's nothing Star" she said, struggling to keep herself from breaking down.

STARFIRE: "There clearly is friend. Please tell me" she responded as she put a comforting hand on Ravens shoulder.

RAVEN: "It's just Beast boy" she said as the dam burst, breaking down in tears. "I'm afraid that I'm going to lose him" she cried. Starfire did the only thing she could, which was wrapped her arms around Raven and pulled her in a gentle hug in hopes of calming her down as she said "It will be fine Raven. Give it some time" she said in a comforting tone

RAVEN: "But what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore. What if he wants to break up with me" she cried as thoughts of her losing him began to race her mind.

STARFIRE: "Friend Raven I don't have all of the answers, but whatever happens. He will still be your friend" she said trying to comfort her. Starfire was aware that their relationship was on their last legs and that it would not make it for much longer due to Ravens actions, but she didn't want to tell Raven about this right now as it would only worsen the situation. She did know that Beast boy liked her more than a friend, but she hoped that she wasn't going to be the reason for the break up, whether they did or not end up together later on. It was true that Starfire began to slowly develop feelings towards the resident changeling not long after they had defeated Trigon. She did not know how it began, but she was not going to react towards her feelings right now as she knew it would damage her friendship with Raven as she continued in fake hope "Besides this might just be a phase. Beast boy did take Robins death the hardest" she concluded, knowing very well that it wasn't the full reason why he ignored Raven, but to Starfires luck Raven wasn't able to pick up on her lie right now.

RAVEN: "I know, but it hurts a lot not knowing what will become of us" she responded as her cries began to die down with few remaining lung spasms.

STARFIRE: "I know Raven, but you have to realize that he will still be your friend, even if the things go not as you expect them to go" she said, in hopes of making this experience less painful as she let go of Raven. She looked her in the eye and asked "will you be alright," to which she nodded in response and said "thanks Star" to which Starfire smiled and said "that's what friends are for" as she stood up and walked out of Ravens room.

As she left the room she thought to herself "I wonder how friend Beast boy is doing" as she set off to meet her next target, which was Beast boy's room.

-with Beast boy—

He was sitting on his bed cross legged, listening to his music as he was holding a photo album in his hands, looking pictures of the team since they had formed. He felt incredibly guilty for Robin's death. "I could've done something to save him," he thought to himself, but he himself knew that he was too frozen in shock and that he had noticed it a little too late in the first place. He began to feel angry at himself as he kept looking at the pictures of him and Robin. One of them was being taken little over a year ago, just before Beast boy's departure when the entire ordeal began. It was of him and Robin playing on the gaming console against each other.

"Why did this have to happen" he growled out loud as he glanced out of the window.

'Everyone that I care about keeps on leaving or dying' he thought as he heard a knock on his door.

"Friend Beast boy are you ok" asked a females voice behind the door, which belonged to Starfire.

He closed the photo album and jumped off the bunk bed and set the album back on the table, which was next to his bunk bed.

-with Starfire—

As she walked up to the door that separated her for Beast boy she heard a faint growl with some mumbling come from his room, which she wasn't able to decipher. She became slightly worried as she raised her hand and knocked on Beast boy's door.

STARFIRE: "Friend Beast boy are you ok" she asked. As she waited for the moment she began to hear him shuffling around for short while before the door opened with a hiss, revealing messed up Beast boy.

His hair was a mess. His eyes had bags under them as well as being bloodshot. It looked like he had been crying for a while. "Friend what's wrong," she gasped as she put her hand to cover her mouth in shock, to which he moved out of the way, motioning her to come in as he said "come in" to which she did.

They walked to Beast boy's bed. As they sat down Beast bot sighed to himself. He rested his head on his hands and said "it's all my fault", which got Starfires attention.

STARFIRE: "What is" she asked, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

He only said one word as he began to shiver "Robin" to which Starfire said "oh" quietly as she enveloped him in a gentle hug. He responded by wrapping his own arms around her waist and sighed to himself again as he closed his eyes. He found it oddly comforting as well as feeling safe.

STARFIRE: "we all miss him Beast boy, but one thing is for sure, it was not your fault. You were not the one who chucked him in the lava" she said in a soothing tone, which helped Beast boy relax slightly. Starfire had learned that she had that effect on people, but most specifically on Beast boy. Although the mention of Robin's death did make her flinch slightly, she had already managed to move on.

BEAST BOY: "Yeah, but I was the cause of it" he countered quietly as he inhaled her scent while holding onto her for dear life. He was afraid that if he let go of her, she would disappear, but he did know that he was overreacting.

STARFIRE: "No friend" she said in a soothing tone as she continued "it was not you. Trigon took advantage of you when you were at your weakest. Which caused you to lose control of your mind am I not right?" she concluded to which Beast boy just breathed for the moment and nodded in response as he let go of her hesitantly and looked her in the face.

BEAST BOY: "Thanks star" he said as he began to feel slightly better about himself, "but that doesn't mean it would bring Rob back, I had a chance he confessed, but I was too frozen in fear and a little too late to save him he" concluded in a sincere tone as he looked her straight in the eye.

Starfire looked at him and saw the honesty in his eye as she said "these things happen for a reason Beast boy. I'm sure friend Robin does not do the blame on you". She said, hoping to make him realize that it wasn't his fault.

He just sighed and said "I know I just can't get the images of him burning up out of my head," he said, not knowing how she could be so understanding, but he was glad that she was there for him, which made him love her even more for it.

STARFIRE: "I don't know what to say about that Beast boy, but I believe as your people say time does the healing of wounds." She said to which He nodded in response as he began to feel better and gave her an actual genuine smile for the first time since the incident. Starfire gave him a smile of her own as she began to feel happy that one of her friends that she cared deeply for was getting better.

Something in Beast boy's mind snapped as one of the emoticlones suddenly said "she's hot". As Beast boy realized what the emoticlone said, a blush began to creep up to his cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Starfire.

BEAST BOT 'wh-what' he choked mentally as he tried to figure out which emoticlone it was

EMOTICLONE: "You want her" said another voice in his head.

BEAST BOY 'N-n-n- no s-she's just my friend' he stammered in his head in an embarrassed tone

EMOTICLONE: 'Really? Why are you blushing then? Why is your heart beating mile a minute? Face it I'm you, you can't lie to me" teased another tone as it began to laugh about the awkwardness of the situation, which they had put him in. This made Beast boy more aware of his surroundings. He did feel his cheeks heat up considerably, to the point where it became uncomfortable to be around Starfire. He also noticed his heartbeat speed up as we as he glanced at Starfires face.

BEAST BOY: "I'm with Raven" he said as he was hoping to dodge the awkwardness, which his emoticlones were putting him under. "I would neve-" his thought was cut short as another one of the emoticlones piped in "you're in denial im no-" His thought were cut short by Starfire, who was waving her hand in front of his face. "Hey wake up beast boy. Are you ok" she asked.

BEAST BOY: "Oh sorry star" he said as he snapped out of it, looking away from her with an embarrassed look.

STARFIRE: "What was that about friend? Why are your cheeks red" she asked, as she decided to tease her friend a bit to lighten the mood. Although she was curious of what went on.

BEAST BOY: "o-oh umm it's nothing" he stammered, as he struggled to keep his composure, to which star raised her eyebrow with a 'oh really' look

BEAST BOY: "it's just my emoticlones" he sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to get away with lying "I'm still trying to get use to them" he concluded, hoping to dodge the subject. Although he didn't lie, he also did not tell the full trough, to which his luck his answer satisfied her enough as she nodded in response.

Awkward silence began to fill the room, which made it harder for Beast boy to stay focused as he was trying to stop Starfire from finding out about what his emoticlones were saying. Although he couldn't deny it forever, His emoticlones did have the point and did make him more aware of Starfires looks and his feelings towards her.

STARFIRE: "so" she said shortly after, hoping to end the awkward moment which had begun to fill the room.

BEAST BOY "so" he repeated as his brain was failing to make up words.

STARFIRE: "how are you and Raven doing" she asked, hoping to change the subject, to which he replied with a sigh "I honestly don't know star, I don't know if I can trust her anymore." He said as he looked at her.

STARFIRE: "What do you mean friend" she asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked directly at him, while ushering him to continue.

He sighed "I don't think I want to be with her anymore." He said "Don't get me wrong I love her still but after what happened, the betrayal and all. It has become bit too much for us to fix the relationship we once had." He quickly added in a nervous tone as he was coming clean to what he was actually feeling towards Raven.

STARFIRE: "But Raven still loves you. She still hopes to be with you" she pointed out

BEAST BOY: "I know Star, but I just don't think I can do it anymore." "I don't feel exactly the same about her anymore, not after everything that has gone between us" he finished as he felt relieved to tell someone about it.

Starfire nodded understandingly "when are you going to tell her?" she asked as she placed her hand on his, which gave him butterflies in his stomach as he said "I don't know"

STARFIRE: "You need to tell her soon friend. She deserves to know the truth" with that she withdrew her hand as she stood up and looked at him.

STARFIRE: "Are you going to be alright," to which he nodded in response he looked at her and smiled "yeah. Thanks"

Starfire smiled back and leaned down to level with his face pecked Beast boy on his forehead, which made his eyes widen considerably as he looked at her in surprise. His cheeks turned red as a tomato. She stood back up with a small smile, and said "you're cute when you blush" turned around and left his room.

Beast boy placed his hand on his forehead as he was trying to come in terms with what just happened. Slowly a grin began to form on his face as it seems to be turning out to be a good day after all.

-week later—

It had been a week since Starfires visit. He and Starfire started to quickly become closer by each day as they spent more time together having fun, flirting and speaking. Raven didn't like it one bit as she began to feel jealous as she felt neglected as he barely spent time with her. She felt like she was losing control of the situation and eventually came the day where Beast boy worked up enough courage with the help of Starfire, he ended up confronting Raven head on as he broke up with her. She didn't react quite well to the news when he told her that they were done.

-flashback—

Beast boy had just left the main room and was walking down the hallway towards Ravens room. 'Today's the day' he thought to himself as he turned another corner, which lead to Ravens room. 'This has to end today if I am going to move forward with my life' he concluded to himself

'I just hope Raven doesn't take it too hard' he thought to himself as arrived by Ravens room where she currently resided. He took couple of breaths and prepared himself mentally to break up with her. he raised his hand and knocked on the door of his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

RAVEN: "Who is it" asked a raspy voice inside

BEAST BOY: "It's Beast boy. We need to talk" he said.

RAVEN: "Oh so now you want to talk to me, why not Star" she said in a sarcastic jealous tone

BEAST BOY: "Raven, I need to tell you something" he said in an impatient tone.

Raven sighed loudly as she stood up. Beast boy heard Raven getting up and walking towards the door. He waited patiently for her to open the door. Shortly after he hear her opening the door and she said "come in," motioning him to sit on the bed. he walked in, following Raven to her bed as they sat down.

As they sat down Raven said "so" in a unsure tone, to which Beast boy looked at her, struggling to find a way to tell her what he came to say.

BEAST BOY: "Umm Raven I don't know how to say this to you, but please don't get mad," to which raven raised her eyebrow urging him to continue impatiently.

BEAST BOY: "I uh I don't think we can be together anymore" he said in an uncertain tone as he closed his eyes"

RAVEN: "What" she shouted. She didn't know if she had heard him correctly, but she was expecting it to happen soon from the way he and Starfire acted. "Did I hear you right? You want to break up with me" she asked in a raised tone, to which he nodded in response

RAVEN: "But why? Please no Beast boy. You mean everything to me" she pleaded as she started to become desperate. Raven knew that she was losing him, but was in extreme denial about it. She attempted to wrap him in a hug, to which he refused by raising his hand in front of her, stopping her advance effectively.

BEAST BOY: "No Raven" he said in a stern tone, which surprised her "Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be" he said.

Raven in slight confusion asked "Why?, Why now" to which he replied "You know very well why Raven. I can't stay with someone I can't fully trust. Not after what happened and as for why now, well I was too afraid to tell you how I felt" she said as he began to feel free as if he was being set free from eternal prison.

RAVEN: "I swear it will not happen again" she said in desperate attempt to save her relationship as "I would be willing to do anything even put a spell on me, which would prevent anything like this from happening again", she concluded as she began to shiver uncontrollably, to which he shook his head again as he said "no Raven. I don't love you that way anymore" he responded as he stood back up

RAVEN: "It Starfire isn't it" she muttered in a depressed tone

BEAST BOY: "What" he asked in a sharp tone as he turned around again, while staring at her

RAVEN: "Its Star isn't it. You love her even after everything I tried to do. I'm just not good enough for you am I?" she began screaming as rage within her began to take control of her as the harsh reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

BEAST BOY: "Whether I have feelings for Starfire or not, has nothing to do with you Raven. so I would appreciate it if you stood out of my business." He said as he was becoming angrier towards her. He didn't like how she started to scream at him.

BEAST BOY: 'How dare she start interfering in my personal life even after everything she did to me" he thought to himself as he continued "maybe I do care for her more, but that's not your business. Not anymore" he shouted as he turned back around to leave.

Raven felt like thousand knives had just stabbed her straight in her heart as she boomed with tears in her eyes" just get out. GET OUT Beast boy. I don't want to see you again." With that said she opened her door with her powers and picked him up by his feet and flung him out of her room.

Beast boy hit the wall adjacent to Ravens door with a loud bang. As Beast boy hit the wall it made a small dent into the metal wall. He fell to the ground in pain as he muttered to himself angrily "gladly" while glaring at her door. He placed his hand on his now injured leg and began to heal it with his light powers. Shortly after healing it, he stood back up, looked at Ravens door one more time and began to walk off.

As he was walking off he heard Raven burst out in tears as she began to scream, while her powers began to wreck her room.

-end flashback—

Beast boy was sitting on the couch with Cyborg, playing on another one of their combat games. As usual Beast boy was losing the battle. He was sneaking around with character. He slowly crept up to one of the buildings, getting ready to kill one of the players, which resided in one of the building rooms, from which Beast boy was able to see the player due to the room having a window. He aimed his gun at the player. As he did that he was suddenly shot from behind as Cyborg had sneaked up behind him and killed him with a Sniper.

After Cyborg killed Beast boy, the game ended with letters displaying on the screen 'Game over'

BEAST BOY: "No fair you cheated" he exclaimed while dropping the controller on the floor and glaring at Cyborg angrily. Cyborg just began to laugh as he said "no way grass stain. You just stink at video games." To which he grumbled to himself "animal murderer."

After a short break from the game Cyborg asked "so Beast boy. How are you and raven doing? Is she still ignoring you?" to which he nodded in response "She's still pissed off with me and is avoiding me as much as possible" he responded with a shrug to which Cyborg nodded in response.

At first Cyborg was mad at Beast boy for treating Raven like that, but once Beast boy and Starfire explained to him what happened that she was overreacting, he forgave them, but still spoke to Raven daily to make sure she was fine. Cyborg had attempted to make things right between her and Beast boy, but to no avail.

CYBORG: "She just needs some time still. You know how long she can hold grudges for", to which beast boy nodded in response and said "I know. It sucks I just wish that things would go back to normal and me and Raven could be friends again. To which Cyborg nodded understandingly and said "I hope so to. If not for you, then for the sake of the team"

Things became quiet again between Cyborg and Beast boy, until Beast boy said "alright best of 5" in a cheery tone, challenging Cyborg to another battle.

CYBORG: "You're on" he said, picking up the controller.

You're on grass stain he grinned as he got ready again.

A/N: well looks like Ravens and Beast boy's relationship did not make it.

Will Beast boy and Starfire become the new couple?

And Will Raven forgive him?

And as usual reviews would be appreciated. J


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's the final chapter for this story. I'm hoping to figure out the way next to continue on with other story, which has been on hold for a long while 'Runaway lovers' where Beast boy and Terra ran away from the titans tower and end up befriending the titans enemies.

Chapter 15

It had been a month since Beast boy and Raven had their argument. It had also been few days since Beast boy and Starfire became a couple. The first things they both had agreed on were that they weren't going to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, when it came to breakfast time one early morning both Beast boy and Starfire told their friends about their relationship, to which came as a surprise to Beast boy and Starfire, both Raven and Cyborg were actually happy for their new status as a couple.

-flashback—

Beast boy and Starfire were sitting on the couch, watching another horror film. They had been doing this quite often now since Beast boy and Raven had broken up. They took any chance that they could to spend time with each other, whether it was watching films or doing other unusual activities around the island.

Starfire was sitting right next to Beast boy, leaning on to his shoulder, with legs pulled onto the couch. Beast boy had lazily wrapped his arm around Starfires shoulder, to which she didn't mind at all. In fact she secretly loved when he did that. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside as butterflies had begun to dance in her stomach yet again for millionth time today as she barely was paying any attention to the movie. She was thinking about her secret love that was holding onto her right now. She couldn't help but to smile as thoughts of her and Beast boy being together flooded her mind.

They had become more comfortable around each other as they had begun spend more time with each other. It all started very shortly after Starfire had talked with him in his bedroom on the fateful day, which had begun to bring them closer together as friends and from the looks of where it was going they both knew that it was a matter of time before they ended up as a couple. They both were just little afraid to tell each other about their feelings.

Although they didn't know it, it was really obvious to the other titans in the tower that they liked each other way more than just friends.

STARFIRE: "Friend Beast boy" she asked as she shifted slightly in Beast boys arms so she could turn to look at him in the face as she snuggled into him a bit more, which got his attention.

BEAST BOY: "Yes Starfire" he said looking down at her with a genuine smile.

STARFIRE: "I'm sorry to bring this up, but I was wondering. What happened to you when you became the portal?" she asked as she looked at him with a hint of worry, to which he frowned slightly. He didn't want her to worry about him as he asked "why do you ask"

STARFIRE: "I just want to know friend." She said as she continued "I was afraid that you were really gone for good."

BEAST BOY: "Awe was you worried" he teased, to which she punched him slightly on his shoulder as she said "Don't tease me about this Beast boy", to which he apologized as he said "To be honest I can't remember much about the event myself, but I do remember some parts" he said as he continued "after I became a portal I had fell into Trigons domain where he had taken control of my mind with his powers. He made the rage within me take control of my body. It was painful when he forced the demonic influence over my rage, which in turn made rage lose control of himself as well." "So it wasn't basically me just being controlled it was rage as well. It wasn't shortly after I was sent to the deepest and darkest corners of my mind, where all I could do was observe and listen to things that went on in real world"

She nodded in response as she rested her head on his shoulders and sighed happily as she said "Well I'm glad that you are safe and with me. I mean us again." she said as a blush began to spread on her cheeks, which Beast boy didn't miss as he began to tease her.

BEAST BOY: "What was that" he said with a teasing tone, knowing fully well what Starfire had just said.

STARFIRE: 'Dammit' she thought to herself as she hid her face into his chest briefly as she was trying to figure out the way to counter his response.

When he realized that she wasn't going to respond, he decided to repeat part of the reply she had said to her "Glad that I am safe with you. Awe, I didn't know that you felt that way about me" he continued on teasing, which made her blush more.

She decided to turn it around on him as she looked up to him and said "oh don't deny it friend. You know you love it" she said with a flirty tone, which made Beast boy blush in return as he suddenly found the television more interesting to watch as she continued "And from your facial expressions I can see that it is the truth" she said with a victorious smirk as she had now cornered him on the matter.

Beast boy remained quiet as one of his emoticlones piped up in his head and said "yeah Beast boy. just tell her how you feel" in a teasing tone, which made Beast boy groan internally as he felt cornered, not only by Starfire, but also by his emoticlone. He should've been used to it by now, knowing very well that his emoticlones would take every opportunity possible to tease him about Starfire, especially when Starfire was being either flirtatious with him or when she was just teasing him in general.

He finally decided that today was the day where told her. He looked at her as his head begun to slowly moving closer to Starfire. She noticed his advance as her heartbeat began to speed up as thousand thoughts flooded her mind. She didn't realise it, but she had also started to close the gap between them. As the gap was closing, with their lips on an inch apart Starfire looked Beast boy in the eye. His eyes were already closing and with no hesitation she closed her eyes and closed the space between them. Beast boy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, to which she returned the gesture.

Minute or so later their lungs started to demand more air as they slowly pulled apart with Starfire giving him a happy smile. As they pulled away in between breaths Beast boy confessed "I really like you Star,"

To which Starfire smiled in return as she said "as do I boyfriend Beast boy," to which straight after after pressed her lips against his again with more force and passion.

-end flashback—

It had been few days since Starfire and Beast boy had confessed their love to each other. They haven't left each other's sight for more than five minutes. They recently did everything together starting with patrols to watching films together. With their busy schedule that they had, they had even managed to go out on a date, which consisted of them going to a pizza place, which was followed by them going to a cinema to watch Starfires favourite Disney movie.

Raven and Beast boy had recently managed to forgive each other as well for everything that had been going on and now they were on their way to rebuilding their friendship, even if things weren't going to be the same again. Raven had actually moved on from the break up and was actually happy for Beast boys and Starfires happiness. She figured that the best she could do for her friends now where to support them any way possible, like Starfire had done to her.

Raven was just happy that her and Beast boy could be friends again and that he had actually forgiven her for her massive mistakes and was now actually putting in effort again to get her out of her room and actually try to include her in group activities again. They still had their arguments time to time again and Beast boy still pranked her. Things seemed to have slowly turned back to normal, well as normal as possible for super powered teens, which made Raven feel very happy and lucky to have such friends and family as they continued on for many decades to come with their adventures not only as Titans, but as a one massive family.

The end

A/N: Yay, looks like everything worked out best for the titans. Anyway this is the end of the story. As stated above I am going to try to get started with my story 'Runaway lovers' again.

As usual reviews would be appreciated. J


End file.
